Unbreakable Bond
by Zimithrus1
Summary: An AU over Cloud and Zack's past. Cloud was a child who grew up at an orphanage at a very young age. Zack grew up right next to the blonde and watched over him even as they grew and experienced heartache, love, and real life. They planned to grow up together forever and never be apart. Will their bond break as they grow? Stay tuned! A cute fluff fic with serious moments, rated T :)
1. Chapter 1

Hello dear readers! Zimithrus1-

Zack: *cough*currentlyan00b*cough*

hey watch it! anywhoo, this is my first fanfiction-

Sephy *cough*youveeverwriteninyourlife*cough*

and you Sephy! knock it off! an no, this is NOT the first fanfic ive ever written! ive written much more before this! im just new to the site is all!

Zack+Sephy *cough*Liar*cough*

you know what? screw you guys! anyhow! this fanfic is about Zack and Cloud in there early, EARLY years growing up in an orphanage, yes, AU. but I hope you enjoy it. :) i'll try to make this as enjoyable as i can!

Zack: PERVERT! PERVERT REMARK!

ugh...lets just get on with it...  
>DISCLAIMER-I do not own FF!-_<p>

~X~CHAPTER: 1~X~ It had been raining that night. A very heavy downpour that covered the ground in a wet film covering the ground. Driving in this weather would be difficult, the rain coming down in sheets of a choking black. Although, this woman was chancing it, she had buiness that needed to be taken care of. This was clear due to her somewhat reckless driving on the lightly slick road. She had no idea what to do with it, the infant in the backseat.

Could she just leave it somewhere? Why did her husband run out on her when she told him she was pregnant? Why? But this woman made the conclusion that it was all because of the sleeping infant in the backseat. That infant tore her relationship with her lover apart, physically and mentally wore her body and mind out, caused her young, healthy appearance, to dwindle to that of a sick thirty year old. She also contributed the fact that it screwed with her mental state.

She never felt the same after 32 hours of labor. This monstrosity, didn't seem to be worth the effort of raising, when all it did was muck up her life. She came to a slow at a stop sign and glanced around, occationally glancing at a GPS installed in the car. She was coming close. She could see it in her feild of vision, which wasnt very good due to the thick rain. She would leave the infant on the doorstep of an orphange, then take off and resume her old life, filled with one-night stands, parties, and the other things only a reckless teenage would attempt.

she quietly crept the car up closer to the building. But keeping a safe distance in which she could drive off easily if needed. She lightly applied the brakes and set the car in 'park' before stepping outside into the cold, rainy, November night. She made her way around to the side off the van and opened up the door. she leaned over the infant.

oh, if only the thing were still sleeping! how easy it would have been! but the infant looked up at it's mother, with big, bright blue eyes. he cooed softly at the sight of his mother. She slightly backed off, wondering if this was a good thing to do? regardless, even in she DID keep him, she would be forced into welfare, living paycheck-by-paycheck.

She shook the thought away, but she would at least write the last name of the infant on the box he was kept in she went around to the passengers side of the car and pulled out a pen from the glove compartment. and wrote 'Strife" in big letters.

Yes, even after eight months of this infants life, she never even bothered to name him. Some mother. She took the infant who was looking around with curious little eyes, and strode up to the door. Should she ring the doorbell? knock on the door? No. It was almost three in the morning. She took a few minutes to think about her next actions. When she knew, she took action.

She set the infant on the cold cement, that was starting to get soaked from more rain pouring down. then, the woman took one last look at her son, and dashed to her car, put it in drive, and left. the sky seemed to by crying at this scene, for the rain was cold and hard.

tender little raindrops made there way down off the gutter and splashed onto the infants face. he wriggled around in his box because of the cold stored in that tiny raindrop. the poor little infant, was left in that cold rain, for a long time. he wailed out in agony at the cold and wet that splashed on him. how long would the torture last?  
>~[~X~]~ "Miss Marie! Miss Marie!" A young boy called rushing into one of the womens room. he jumped up on the bed and ducked his head under the covers. a small light clicked on. and a tired, groggy woman sat up and streached. her long black hair, a mess in her emerald green eyes.<p>

"hmm? Zack? didn't I tell you that you had to sleep in your own bed tonight?" she asked the fretting little boy clumping the bedsheets in his shakey fists. Miss Marie glanced over at the clock.  
>"Zack, come on, its only twelve minutes to six, daybreak will be here. go back to your room." she stated trying to usher Zack to his room.<p>

"but Miss Marie! i heard a wailing moan coming from outside an hour ago and its scaring me!" he cried latching onto Miss Marie.

"alright, alright. I'll go check it out." she stated, reluctantly getting out of her warm bed. She was so tempted to lay back down and sleep. But she didn't want Zack crying the rest of the night, well acually, the morning.  
>Zack tailed behind Miss Marie like a little duckling would follow its mother. Miss Marie looked at zack as one of her own ever since he arrived at the orphanage. his family had suffered in a traumatic house fire just a year ago. his parents parished, but only Zack survived.<br>the two approached the door.

"Miss Maire be careful!" Zack said tugging at her flowy nightgown.  
>"i'll be fine." she stated opening the door. the rain from the previous night had dwindled to just a drizzle now. and the rising, morning red sun peeked its way through diminishing rainclouds, a new day. Miss Marie was confused. no one was there.<br>she peered out even more, looking left. Nothing. looking right. Nothing still.

"Zack there's nothing-" she paused mid-sentence when she looked down.

"Zack, go get Charolette and Cloey." Miss Marie stated bending down to the ground. Zack obeyed and rushed off to get the others that worked full time at the orphanage.

Miss Marie saw the little infant that had been dumped on the doorstep just hours ago. He looked sick, he must have been caught in last nights heavy thunderstorm. Miss Marie gently picked up the infant. his breaths were shallow and his face was flushed. No doubt about it, this poor baby was definatly sick.

Miss Maire cradled him and took him from the rain-soaked box. the last name 'Strife' was still somehow on the box. streaks of pen however had been smeared down the side. "you poor thing, cold, sick and abandoned. Don't worry, i'll take care of you." she stated walking inside and shutting the door behind her. Zack had gotten the other two women from there rooms and led them over to Miss Marie, who was cradling the small, very malnurished infant, in her arms tenderly.

"oh my!" the one with short brown hair and ocean blue eyes gasped.

"what happened to this one?" the one with long dark blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes asked.

"this poor infant was left abandoned on out doorstep. oh, his clothes are soaked in the rain."

"ugh, what kind of mother would abandon there helpless baby in a thunderstorm?" Charolette sighed. "i'll go get him some fresh clothing." Cloey stated running into the orphanages nursery for children under two.  
>Zack tried to jump up and see what Miss Marie had held in her arms, but alas, he couldnt see. being three years old didn't help the fact. Miss Marie noticed that Zack wanted to see, so she crouched to the ground to let him look. Zack stared in awe at the small child.<p>

"What's his name?" he asked not taking his eyes of the sick and still infant.

"well, we don't know. Only his last name was printed on the box he was in."

"they left a little baby in a box in the rain?" Zack asked furious at whoever would do such a thing!

"Sadly yes, that's the way the world works." Miss Marie sighed.  
>the little infant had yet to open his eyes, or for that matter, move around. Would this infant make it? Miss Marie was in doubt and shook her head in confusion.<p>

"C'mon Zack, lets go back to bed now." Charolette said to Zack. he refused.

"nu-uh!" he pouted hiding behind Miss Marie. "i wanna stay with Miss Marie and this little baby!" Zack whined. Charolette sighed. Whenever Zack got defencive, you couldn't change his opinions or his desicions. Cloey came back with some clothes for the soaking wet child. the three walked into the nursury room, and Zack followed behind. They got him changed and laid him down in an empty crib and placed a warm fleece blanket over him.

"he doesn't look any better does he?" Cloey asked.

"i don't see any improvement." Miss Marie shrugged.

"I don't think this one will make it." Charolette sighed.

"you might be right, poor thing isn't even responding to the enviorment around him."  
>Cloey lightly tapped his cold hand, maybe he would latch on like healthy infants do. no luck. He stirred from his feverish slumber and looked around.<p>

"hey look! he opened up his eyes!" Cloey exclaimed.

Zack pushed his way through to see, but could hardly see anything. the infant was up too high. Zack got on his tip-toes to try and peer in. He could see when he did that.

Zack gazed at the sick looking child rubbing his teary eyes. The infant looked over at Zack now. its large, blue eyes gazing at Zack. Making him feel sorry for the childs current condition.  
>"hey, listen here you." Zack began speaking to him. The infant looked at Zack with those big blue eyes, never straying from Zack while he talked.<p>

"you gotta get better soon! that way when you get older we can play together!" Zack smiled placeing his hand in between the cribs railing. The Infant rolled over and latched onto Zack's hand and cooed. He smiled brightly seeing as the little baby took to him.

"well, look at that." Cloey stated.

"He's come around." Miss Marie beamed. she ran her fingers through his soft wheat-colored hair, little spikes standing up. The infant gurgled happily at the attention he was getting.

"hey, we need a name for this little guy." Charolette said on a whim.

"she's right!" Cloey agreed.

"hmm..." Miss Marie thought. "well, he at least has to like it." she added on outloud. Zack even began thinking. He gazed into the little baby's eyes, a beautiful sky blue, and the lamp light reflecting off of them, remind Zack of a single cloud during a summers day.

"I know! your name is Cloud!" Zack grinned. The infant squealed joyfully at this. "Yah! that's the perfect name for you! Cloud!" Zack repeated. The infant continued to giggle everytime his name was called.

"Guess thats his name now." Cloey said smiling. Miss Marie felt Clouds forehead.

"looks like his fevers almost gone now." she stated. She glanced over at Zack who was now tickling Cloud. Could he have really saved his life?  
>_<p>

here ends ch.1! reveiw if you liked this! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Look! its ch.2 already!

Seph: *cough*itsbecauseyouhavenolife*cough!*

shut up with your sarcasm seph. no one wants to hear it.

Zack: i do!

no you don't! now be quiet and let me type!

zack+seph fine...*cough*jerk...*COUGH!*

i heard that...  
>DISCLAIMER-I dont own FF!<br>_

~X[CHAPTER:2]X~ "Alright Zack, let Cloud rest for awhile." Miss Marie stated ushering Zack out of the room.

"but!-" Zack protested.  
>Miss Marie shook her head no. Zack looked back at Cloud, who had fallen asleep.<p>

"goodnight." Zack whispered to him, then he went to his room to sleep for a little longer. But that was no easy task, he kept tossing and turning and glancing at the clock. He couldn't wait for later daybreak to come.

After what seemed like two eternitys seven thirty came. The time everyone in the orphanage gets up to eat, and some of the part time staff come. Zack hopped out off bed and got dressed for the day quickly, with the exception of getting his shirt button to clasp together.  
>But he managed sucessful and raced to the large kitchen. Some kids were already there. Zack didn't care, he just wanted to hurry up and finish eating so he could play with Cloud today. In the middle of his breakfast he heard:<p>

"Akk! Charolette get him!"

"I'm trying! Aah! He put himself in the corner we can never reach!"

"Hey Cloey...I think he just left the room."

"What? Ahw no!"

Zack giggled at this and stared at the hallway where the shouts were coming from. and then, little Cloud popped his head from around the corner. Already moving around so quickly. Some of the other kids stared too.  
>"a-ha! Gotcha!" Charolette exclaimed hoisting Cloud into the air.<p>

Cloud got fussy and started squirming around in her grasp. Zack quickly finished his breakfast and ran over to them. Cloud saw Zack coming towards him, he giggled and reached for Zack. He grinned and ruffled Clouds hair. he squealed happily.

"Alright Cloud, you have to go back to your room." Charolette said looking in his bright blue eyes.

he moaned in annoyance as Charolette took him back to his room. But Zack trailed behind them. Charolette set Cloud down on the floor and told him to behave. Zack giggled. Telling an infant to behave? she made him laugh. Miss Marie walked into Clouds room.

"Zack, arn't you supposed to be at breakfast?" she asked.

"I finished early! I wanted to play with Cloud today!" he grinned.

"Alright, you can play AFTER I feed him okay?" she asked. Zack nodded in agreeance and took a seat on the floor.

Miss Marie picked him up and sat down in a chair with some warm milk in a bottle. Cloud took it in his own hands and procceded to drink it himself with no help.

"Look how grown up he is, trying to take care of himself." Miss Marie grinned. he looked at her upside-down with those big innocent blue eyes.

"oh, your so adorable!" she smiled loosely hugging him.  
>She set him down after he finished eating. "Alright, play nicely okay? And be careful." she called to Zack.<p>

"No worries!" He grinned. Zack turned his attention back to Cloud.  
>"So! What do you want to play?" Zack asked laying on his stomach.<p>

Cloud looked around the room. he mumbled nonsence, like all infants do. "I know!" Zack said getting a small playground ball from the closet.  
>One of the part-time staff walked by. "Woah Zack, be careful! Miss Marie will really chew your hide if you hurt him." She warned Zack.<br>"I'll be careful!" he grinned.

By the time he got his attention back to the ball, Cloud was poking it out of curiousity.

"Watch this!" Zack told him.

He rolled the ball across the floor. Cloud took intrest in the rolling ball and crawled after it. When the ball stopped rolling, he stood himself up with the ball, only to have it roll out from under him. he hit the floor stomach first.

"Cloud are you okay?" Zack asked running up to him.

He just sat up and giggled, then went for the ball again. Zack sighed releived. he held the ball in place for Cloud as he used it to stand himself up again. Miss Marie came back to check on the two.

"Oh look at that! he's trying to stand up." Cloud heard the sound of her voice and tried to turn around. He just fell down again. Zack helped him back up. "Try again." Zack smiled trying to get Cloud to walk.

"Zack, i don't think he's old enough to learn how to walk yet." Miss Marie stated.

"Try telling him that." Zack said watching Cloud take a few steps on his own.

He looked over at Zack again and took a few wobbly steps toward him, he fell into Zacks grasp. Miss Marie looked shocked. Cloud smiled brightly and laughed. Miss Marie came and picked him up. He made a cute little grunting noise when she picked him up. "your growing up so quickly! it's only been your first day here yet you've accomplished so much." She smiled.

Cloud gave a quick grin before he wanted down again. she set him down carefully on the floor. And Cloud attacked the ball, he sent it rolling towards the wall. It bounced off the wall and came back, it hit Cloud in the back when he was turned around. He fell on his stomach from the force of the ball. He was silent for a second before he burst out in tears. It must have got him by suprise. Cloud cried in Zacks lap.

"hey, its okay." Zack comforted lightly patting Clouds back. And shortly after he grew quiet, very quiet. "Cloud?" Zack asked. Turns out he had fallen asleep after calming down.  
>Miss Marie smiled. "Looks like you've worn him out in just an hour." She giggled, gently lifting Cloud off of Zacks lap.<p>

"its only nine in the morning. Zack, why don't you go play outside for awhile?" she suggested placing Cloud in his crib and tucking him in.

"okay." Zack stated and quietly left. He didn't want to wake Cloud up. He looked so peaceful and adorable when he slept.  
>~[~X~]~ Zack was outside playing with a soccer ball, kicking it around. Novermbers' late chilling winds had swept through that day, making it very cold. Soon, he would be 4. No one at the orphanage was sure of Clouds age, but Zack assumed he was about one and a half. It would make sence why Cloud could already walk and make little sound immitations.<p>

His ball got away from him into the street. he looked left, then right, then left again. Then he went to get his ball. Once retrived, he ran back to the saftey of the orphanages front yard. He started kicking at around again only to have his concintration broken by a loud wail that came from inside.  
>and some adults voices almost matching the wail. Zack quickly ran inside. The wailing was coming from Clouds room!<p>

Zack ran inside to find the crib that Cloud was sleeping in, a big heap of broken wood on the ground, Cloud was trapped under all of that! Zack quickly set down his ball and began to dig through the rubble with Miss Marie. Hopefully he wouldn't be hurt too bad! After much digging they found Cloud under a small pile of the shattered wood. Miss Marie inspected his injuries. one or two scratches were causing him to bleed and he looked scared to death.

"Miss Marie, what happened?" Zack asked.

"I'm not sure! a little after i left a heard a creaking sound, then a loud crash, and Cloud wailing out. So when i came in here, everything was a big heap of mess!" she said over the wails of the injured Cloud.

"i've got to get him taken care of." she said quickly getting up and running to the bathroom where all the medical suplies were kept.

Zack continued to dig through the mess of broken wood. He found the fleece blanket that cloud always slept under and ran to the bathroom where Miss Marie was.

"is it bad?" he asked climbing up onto the toilet, it's lid was down so Zack could stand on it.

"one of the cuts are pretty bad, and the other one isnt that bad."

Blood streaked from where the shattered wood had stabbed Cloud. one on his right arm, and one on his left leg. The one on his arm was worse than the other one. Zack backed off in horror.

"What's wrong Zack?" Miss Marie asked.

"Your gunna put that burney-stuff on him!" He shreiked.

"I have to, otherwise his cuts with get infected." she said trying to calm the freaked out Cloud down. Zack leaned over and placed Clouds blanket in his uninjured hand. He opened his eyes and looked at Zack. His face was red and irritated and an endless stream of tears flowed down his face. His eyes were watery and catching the light in the bathroom. Zack lightly stroked Clouds head softly.

Silent tears still dripped down his face. "Okay lets get this over with." Miss Marie stated getting a few cotton balls.

Zack took one and showed it to Cloud. "Look at this! here's a cloud for Cloud." Zack laughed.

Miss Marie dampened one of the cotton balls with iodine (aka: burney stuff)

"Alright Cloud, I'm so sorry but I have to do this." Miss Marie stated holding the soaked cotton ball against Clouds cut on his leg. he started squealing in pain and crying again. He even started squirming around.

"Cloud, come on stay still, just for a little bit longer." Miss Marie pleaded. Cloud cried out infantile nonsence, within his cries of desperation. Miss Marie took off the cotton ball and threw it away.

"Look Cloud, see? that part is over." she stated. Zack still had that same cotton ball in his grasp.

"does the Cloud need his cloud?" Zack asked placing the cotton ball on his chest. Cloud looked at the cotton ball.

"couwd?" he asked.

"yah! thats a cloud!" Zack grinned. he just said his first word. an attempt at the word 'cloud'. Cloud grinned.

"Oh, Zack, thank you so much for keeping Cloud calm!" Miss Marie sighed in relive.

"no problem." Zack said with a quick smile.

"Alright, one more time and that'll be over." She said to him and placed the last soaked cotton ball over his more serious cut. And once again he squealed out in pain.

"hey, Cloud be strong. You can fight this!" Zack exclaimed throwing a fist into the air. Cloud looked over, no longer wailing but still crying.

"See? It's nothing worth crying over! Good Cloud." Zack smiled stroking his wheat-colored hair. Miss Marie removed the last cotton ball.

"All done." She sighed. Cloud picked up the cotton ball that was resting on his chest.

"cwouwd?" He asked again holding it up to Zack.

"Yup, that's your cloud, Cloud." Zack giggled. Cloud smiled.

Miss Marie got some band-aids with the soft absorbant side covered in neosporin and placed them over his bad cuts.

"There you go, all done." She smiled at Cloud.  
>He returned the smile. Miss Marie Picked him up but looked over at Zack, who was getting off the toilet he was standing on.<p>

"Zack, can i trust you with holding Cloud while i go clean up the mess in his room?" she asked.

"yah! you can." Zack said.

"Alright, you got a hold of him good?" She asked after handing Cloud to Zack.

"mhmm." Zack said holding the now calm Cloud.

"Alright." She said walking out of the bathroom to attend to the mess. Zack looked in Clouds eyes. "hey, i've got a feeling that were going to be really close when we get older." Cloud cooed as if to say 'I have that same feeling.'  
>_<p>

and there end ch.2 review if you liked it! :)

seph: it was absolutly horrible...my ears couldnt stop bleeding.

SHUT IT SEPHY!

Zack: it was so touching *sniff*

Cloud: i just walked in, whats going on?

Zack: CLOUD LETS NEVER BE APART!

Cloud: ?


	3. Chapter 3

Im suprised! im acually still making chapters for my first story, like Chapter 3! :D

sephy: Im suprised you can even make a one page story

me: you! shut up! or I'll sick your rabid fangirls on you! try explaining that to your momma!

sephy: I'll be quiet now O_O

me: I certianly hope so. oh, and this is a VERY LONG CHAPTER! XD _  
>~[~XCHAPTER:3X~]~ That following year came and went so quickly. It was now October of the next year. But although, eariler that March, a strange phone-call came through...<br>~[X]~

the phone wasn't ringing for very long when Zack ran over and picked it up. "Hello?" He asked. At frist all he could here was a light breathing, sounded like a female, but he wasnt sure. "Miss?" Zack asked again.  
>"I'm sorry, but could i talk to the person who runs the place"?" she asked nervously. "Oh! you must mean Miss Marie! Hold on, i'll go get her!" Zack stated.<br>He ran off to go get Miss Marie. Just then, a curious Cloud toddled over to the phone. He reached on his tiptoes and heard the lady breathing through the phone. "Hewow?" Clouds infantile voice asked the lady. She slightly gasped into the reciver. "H-hello there." She replied back. She couldn't belive her ears! She was talking to her son. "Cloud! put the phone down!" The Lady heard a grown woman slightly get irritated. So? His name was Cloud? The mother instantly felt terrible. "How many times have I told you to leave the phone alone when it's sitting like that?" The woman asked. Cloud was quiet. Miss Marie sighed and answered the phone. "Hello?" She asked.  
>"Hello...that little boy you just talked to earlier...well he's my-um-freinds sisters child, and by todays date, march 12th, he would be two years old now."<p>

"Oh, well, thank you for the information miss!" Miss Marie smiled. "  
>"No Problem...Um...May i hear his voice one last time?" She asked.<p>

"um, sure." Miss Marie stated a bit confused by the womans request.

"Cloud, this lady wants to talk to you." she said handing him the phone.

"Hewow?" Cloud asked again.

"so, your name is Cloud huh?" She asked, lightly sobbing on the other line.

"uh-huh." Cloud nodded.

"I see, well, thank you." Cloud recognized his mothers voice, barely able to remember, but he did.

"Bye mommy." He said handing the phone back to Miss Marie. and when she held the phone back up to her ear. the woman was crying uncontrolably.

"I can see he's well taken care of where he's at, I'm sorry." The woman quickly said and hanging up. Miss Marie realized that this woman was Cloud's mother. She sighed and put the phone back on the receiver. Well, at least they knew that Cloud was two today. They'd have to celebrate later...  
>_~[X]~_<br>So Cloud was two and a half by this October, and it was also Halloween night. The orphanage was going to take all the kids trick-or-treating. Since it was a realitively small one, groups of two were formed. Natually Zack clung to Cloud and said that he wanted to go with him. There were only 10 children in the orphanage anyway.

:Miss Marie! Miss Marie! I need help!" Zack called rushing into Clouds room, where Miss Marie was trying to get Cloud into his costume.

"Whats wrong Zack?" She asked turning around. Cloud saw this as a good oppertunity to kick the lower half of his costume off, the pants that went to his tiger costume. "I can't get the button to go through the buttonhole for my vampire cape!" Zack whined.

"Alright, let me help." Miss Marie stated easily sliding the button into its hole. Zack was going as a cloaked vampire this year. "Thank you Miss Marie!" Zack grinned. he went over to the mirror to check out his appearance. "Cloud, you kicked your pants off again?" Miss Marie groaned. Seeing as Cloud had now done that for the fourth time. Cloud giggled cutely. She knew he did it to get attention and possibly give Miss Marie a hard way to go. "Alright, let's do this again." She smiled.

Zack took a seat on a chair and started playing with his cape and making little vampire hisses. Miss Marie stood Cloud up on his bed and carefully held him up while she slipped his pants back on, the little tiger tail wishing with the motions. she pulled his pants up a bit higher so he couldnt kick them off this time.

"Hey, are you guys ready yet? All the other kids are getting impatent!" Cloey called after opening the door.

"Don't open the door! I'M NEKKID!" Zack yelled.

Cloey shreiked and closed the door. She was not used to walking in on the kids while changing. Even though he was clothed and covered. When Cloey had shut the door, Zack burst out with laughter. "Zackary Fair, you march yourself over here right now." Miss Marie stated firmly to Zack.

"uh-oh." Cloud innocently muttered.

Zack slowly inched his way to her. "Zack, I don't want you freaking out the staff because you keep shouting out your nekkid even though you arn't." Miss Marie said calm but sternly. "Alright?" she asked.  
>"Alright." Zack mumbled.<p>

"Okay, now go get your shoes on. Were going to leave soon." Miss Marie smiled and ruffled his hair to show Zack that she was no longer mad. Zack quickly found his grin and rushed out of Clouds room to get his shoes on.

"Alright Cloud, let's get your shoes on too." She stated getting his shoes from the closet.

Little bells were attatched to them. Cloud liked to walk off on occation. she slipped his shoes on and began to velcro them together. She stepped back and admired the costume she made for him. "Oh wait, one more thing!" She stated leaving the room really quickly.

she came back with three things. The first, Clouds plastic candy pail, a set of cute orange and black striped ears, and finally, a little neckthing with a small bell attached to it. She velcroed the two sides of the little bell necklace around his neck. It was snug but not tight. Then she placed the ears over his head. Cloud giggled and played with the bell around his neck. The door opened up again reveiling Charolette with Zack behind her.

"You ready yet?" She asked patiently.

"Just got done." Miss Marie said picking Cloud up. They left the orphanage and locked the doors behind them. Miss Marie put Cloud down to go walk around on his own, the bells on his shoes jingling. Cloud spotted zack and dashed up to him, occationally tripping over the large tail.

"ah, Cloud there you are!" Zack grinned ruffling his hair. "Alright, which house do you want to go to first?" Zack asked.

"mmm...dat one!" Cloud giggled running across the street to the brightly lit house. "Cloud wait up!" Zack called dashing after the two year old.

Man was he fast! They ran up to the door. Zack reached up and rang the doorbell. Miss Marie was standing at the beginning of the persons yard. a young woman opened the door with a huge bowl of candy.

"arn't you two just adorable!" She grinned.

"trick-or-treat!" Zack grinned holding up his pail.

"tiker-tree!" Cloud grinned happily, trying to copy Zack.

"How Cute!" The woman grinned handing them each a package of m&ms and a kit-kat bar. Zack began to run to the next house. Cloud took his time carefully getting off the ladys porch due to a steep step. Miss Marie ran up and helped him out.  
>"Were they yours?" The woman asked. Miss Marie paused before answering 'Yes'.<br>"Well, there absolutly adorable!" She grinned.  
>Miss Marie thanked the lady and took a step off her porch. She set Cloud down as he chased after Zack. They continued to do this for about ten more houses. Thats when they stopped to check out all the candy they got.<br>"I got a kit-kat, two packages of m&ms, three packages of skittles, ten jolly ranchers, two packs of pretzels, four suckers and six peices of bubble gum. Whatdju get Cloud?" Zack asked. Cloud showed Zack his pail. "wow! you got some sour candy!" Zack laughed.

"sower?" Cloud asked peering into his pail and pulling out a random package of sour skittles. He opened them up and gave Zack one. Heere Zakk! Cloud giggled handing him a green one. "thanks!" Zack grinned and popping the skittle into his mouth.  
>his face twisted up and he smacked on it loudly.<p>

"its so sour!" he cried out laughing. Cloud popped a yellow one into his mouth. He chewed it for a second before wriggling around on the ground widly exclaiming Sower! Sowerr! he giggled and cringed at the same time then swallowed the sour candy. "Yummy!" Cloud laughed.

"Want to go to a few more houses?" Zack asked. Cloud nodded. Miss Marie had got caught up in talking to a lady at her porch.

"Hold on Cloud, let's wait for Miss Marie...Cloud?" he asked after hearing nothing. When he turned around, Cloud was gone. Zack started to get worried, he knew that Cloud was going to another house and didn't hear what he told him. So Zack began to run up and down the street calling for Cloud loudly but also quietly so miss Marie wouldnt hear. It was no use. Cloud was nowhere to be found.

But yet Cloud was having so much fun that he forgot about Miss Marie and Zack. when he turned around, they wern't there. "Zakk?" Cloud cried out. "Miss Mawee?" He added on worried.

he started whimpering and running around. The little bells on his shoes still jingling. Soon his whimpers turned into sobs, then wails. He sat himself down on a patch of yellow grass and cried. He had no idea where he was. There were no houses around and trees everywhere. The orphanage and the surrounding houses also neighbored a dangerous forest. Some nights, you could hear a pack of cyotes howling at the full moon.  
>Cloud grew scared. And thats when he heard it, the howling of cyotes. And it was very close to him. He screamed and covered his ears. he tried to hum the song 'Warble of a Chocobo' to himself. But the howls broke through his makeshift sound barrier. Cloud screamed loudly. But that might have not been a good idea, becasue cyotes have exelent hearing.<p>

Cloud even stopped breathing for a second to try and hear the cyotes. their paws crunched on the fallen autumn leaves, and he could hear them growl. Cloud shot up and started running. The cyotes began to chase him. It was dark, there were no streetlights. He had to run in pitch black darkness. They Cyotes were fast! there were barking and howling behind him. Cloud thought it was all over. The, he tripped over a trees root sticking out of the ground. He landed on his back. The cyote was standing over him now.

Cloud shut his eyes tightly and waited for its fangs to peirce him, but they didn't! instead, he got his lace licked. Cloud giggled and opened his eyes. There was a big red dog standing over him. The dog let him up.

"Ciffor?" Cloud asked, trying to say 'Clifford, as in Clifford the big red dog'

"No, I'm not Clifford." It spoke. Cloud was in awe at the talking dog.

"My name is Nanaki, I'm sorry if i gave you a scare." He apologized. Cloud threw his arms around Nanakis neck and giggled.

"Nainekai!" Cloud giggled.

Nanaki nuzzled Cloud tenderly.

"say, where are your parents little one?" He asked. Cloud remembered Zack and Miss Marie, that made him start crying again.

"Zak! Miss Mawee!" He cried out rubbing his teary eyes. Nanaki lifted him up and gently placed him on his back.

"Come on, Let's go find them." He stated taking off in a slow sprint so Cloud wouldnt fall off.

Cloud threw his arms around Nanakis neck loosely to keep from slipping off. Every step Nanaki took made the bells on Clouds shoes dance and jingle. He was sniffling and mumbled Zacks name every once in a while. Then, there were two people running around in a hurry. Cloud sat up more, with hope glistening in his eyes.

"Cloud! Cloud where are you!" Miss Marie yelled.

"Cloud? Where are you buddy?" Zack called out.

Miss Marie must have been crying. Her voice was cracking and shaking violently.

"Zak! Miss Mawee!" Cloud giggled.

"Is that them?" Nanaki asked. Cloud nodded. Nanaki set him down. But Cloud gave him a big hug.

"Bye Bye Nainekai! see yoo laterr?" Cloud asked. Nanaki nuzzled him.

"Sure Cloud, take care of yourself." He said. Then Nanaki turned around and left.

"Miss Mawee! Zakk!" Cloud yelled running towards them.

Miss Marie heard the bells on Clouds shoes before she heard him yell out Miss Mawee. She turned around in the direction of the shout, and saw Cloud rushing toward her.

"Miss Mawee! Miss Mawee!" Cloud called, now crying again.

"Oh God, Cloud! There you are!" Miss Marie exclaimed as he ran into her arms sobbing and sniffling.

She picked him up and held him tenderly while stroking his wheat-blone hair as he cried.

"Your okay now. Please don't cry. It's okay." Miss Marie soothed the wailing Cloud. Zack ran up to them.

"Cloud there you are!" He exclaimed. He looked like he had gotten emotional as well. But Miss Marie wouldn't stop crying and holding him. Cloud was also crying and wiping at his eyes.

"Come on, let's go home." Miss Marie soothed him and started walking home. They made it back to the orphanage safe and sound. Cloud was calm and napping in her arms.

"Zack, go ahead and get some rest." Miss Marie said.

"Okay." Zack muttered wiping sleep from his eyes.

Miss Marie went into Clouds room and layed him down on his bed. She removed his little accesories first before pulling out his PJ's from the drawer under his bed. Everyone slept in captians beds, there the kind of beds with drawers built into them, even a desk and backboard.

She started changing Cloud out of his costume and slipped his PJ's on. Then she picked Cloud up, pulled out the covers and layed him on the bed and pulled the overs up to his neck and tucked him in. Before she left she kissed him goodnight and shut the door behind her. Then she went to go tell Zack goodnight.

and so end chapter 3! :D

Sephy:...Cloud...your patheitc.

Cloud:...shut up mommas boy.

Sephy: T^T

Zack: so adorable! 


	4. Chapter 4

this is chapter 4 of...well, you know already XD

zack: you have an evil glint in your eyes...what are you going to do?

me: SECRET!

Zack: your a jerk...

me: Seacrest, Out! XD meaning chapter 4 everybody!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SIX YEARS LATER)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Cloud was 8 years old now. And Everything began to change. Just a year ago, Miss Marie got sick, and died. Then the property was going to be bought and turned into a buisness company. Cloud sat on the concrete steps outside the orphanage, where he was abandoned, but then taken in. So many memories...leaving.

He watched in curiosity as two men nailed a bright red banner to the 'FOR SALE' sign to the orphanage and walk off. Cloud rushed up to the sign, it now read 'SOLD' Cloud sighed heavily. His only home, was being taken away from him. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Cloud turned around, there was Zack, 10 years old, gazing at the sign as well.

If only Miss Marie didn't die, then Charolette wouldn't have had to sell the orphanage to a greedy buisness company. The orphanage had fallen in complete bankrupcy. Cloud didn't understand the term. Zack told him that

"It was somthing that happens when a place runs out of money and you have to make a big sacrifice to pay it off."

Sadly, this sacrifice was the orphanage. The buisness company gave the orphanage a week to find homes for the children. If they couldn't, they would be shipped to a diffrent one. A much more strict one. Where all the children had to act like adults at the early are of 4. It was sickening. But today was the first day of the 'Adoption Fair'.

Other orphanages hold them once a month. It's technically an open house to adopt children. The orphanage would open its doors and the children would stay at a designated spot while people looked over them. It was just like an animal shelter. Some kids liked the idea. But Cloud hated it. It was if he was being treated as a lowly animal with no mind of It's own.

Cloud growled in flusteration as bitter tears streaked down his face. Zack held Cloud close to him. Now that Miss Marie was gone, the two had been there for each other just like they were brothers.

"I know this is hard Cloud, but we can make it through together!" Zack said looking in Clouds murkey blue eyes.

"You think?" Cloud asked drying his tears.

"Yes, if I get picked..."

"I would want you to go and live a better life." Cloud solemly interupted.

"No, I wouldn't leave without you. Your just like a brother to me Cloud. I would never leave you." Zack whispered to Cloud.

"Really?" Cloud asked. Zack nodded.

"C'mon, lets go inside. The Adoption Fair is gunna start soon." Zack said leading Cloud inside beside him.

Cloud quickly dashed off to his room and grabbed his little chocobo plush. He had recived it from Miss Marie before she died. Zack had gotten a moogle, in which he still has. Then he rejoined Zack into the spacious living room that was once used as Cloud and Zacks hideout. Where they would build pillow forts, tell scary stories, watch movies, and have the occational food fight. Which Miss Marie would even join in, before she had gotten sick and died anyway.

Cloud would miss this place so much. He went over and sat down at Clouds table. Cloey tried to seperate them into there own age groups. But Zack protested and hugged Cloud tightly saying

"If I'm leaving then he's coming with me!"

Cloud played with his chocobo plush while zack colored a little picture...on the table...not on paper. "Zack? Why are you drawing on the table?" Cloud asked curiously.

"Cause i don't feel like using paper?" Zack replied getting a yellow crayon from the box.

Cloud got an idea after alot of people asking if they had to go together to be adopted. Cloud took a bright blue crayon and scribbled some words on it. The he got a peice of tape and taped his message to the front of the table. It read:  
>"If you want to adopt one of us, you have to take my brother too." either way that could work out, seeing as both boys thought of one another as a brother.<p>

That message drove all the familes away though. Most of them only wanted one child. No worries. The next day would be better.  
>well, no, the NEXT day would be better...no the one after that...no, oh forget it! No one adopted the two boys. The were the only ones who didn't get adopted. Sad.<p>

Well, the Fair ended. And the van for the other orphanage would come early tomorrow morning. Cloey told the two to get lots of sleep before tomorrow.

Except this night was a bit diffrent.  
>Zack just got done brushing his teeth when he retired to his room. It was raining hard that night, and the thunder was loud and relentless. Zack found that Cloud was in his bed crying and clutching his stuffed chocobo. Zack climbed up on the bed and pulled Cloud into a hug.<p>

"Aw Cloud, dont be scared. It's just a silly old thunderstorm." He comforted the crying Cloud.

Cloud buried his face into Zacks shirt and muffled cryed now. Zack lightly patted his back until Cloud quieted down enough to just sniffle.

"Alright, see? The storms over now." Zack said pointing out the window.

Cloud glaced up from his spot in Zacks shirt. The clouds broke and the moon poured in. Cloud finished sniffling and layed down.

"Hey, Cloud?" Zack asked.

"Yah?" Cloud answered back.

"Lets run away." He suggested.

"What? Why?"

"Think about it, do you really want to live in a boot camp for an orphanage?"

"n-No." Cloud mumbled shaking his head.

"Quick, get a bag and pack some things then!" Zack stated hopping out of the bed.

Cloud nodded and ran off to his room to pack. It only took the two about ten minutes until the met in the hallway. Cloud started tieing his shoes quickly before heading out the door where Zack was waiting. Zack,

"where are we going to go?" Cloud shakily asked as he walked with Zack in the dead of night.

"Well, I do know that were in-" Zack paused to pull out a map.

"Where did you get a map?" Cloud asked curiously.

"Sntached it off Charolettes desk. You know how much she likes to travel." Zack opened up the map. "Okay, it looks like were right here, in Kalm." Zack said pointing at where they were.

"But were are we going to go next? Midgar?" Cloud asked reading the map.

Zack thought about that.

"Yah, a city does sound nice, but I want to travel the world! meet new freinds along the way! well, with you of course." Zack grinned looking into Clouds glossy blue eyes.

"Travel the world huh? Well, how will we get around?" Cloud asked. "We can't walk around the world. That would take us at most 40 years!" Cloud exclaimed throwing his hands up into the air for emphasis.

Zack looked around and locked his eyes dead on Clouds chocobo plush.

"Whe'll get a chocobo!" He exclaimed taking Clouds hand and pulling him gently beside him.

"How?" Cloud asked.

"Its easy really. We just go and buy some greens at a place called a chocobo ranch. then the chocobo will come to us!" Zack smiled triumphantly.

Cloud almost had to run to keep up with Zacks long, fast strides. Cloud was quickly running out of breath.

"Zack, slow...slow down!" Cloud moaned trying to keep up.

"Oh, Sorry Cloud! I'm just so exited that I can't help but walk fast!" he giggled.

Cloud stopped walking to catch his breath. He huffed out loudly. Thats when Zack hoisted Cloud up and carried him on his back.

"Zack?" Cloud asked still trying to catch his breath.

"Hey, Cloud you okay?" Zack asked concerned for Cloud started coughing.

Zack quickly set him down to look at Cloud face. the full moon giving off lots of light. Clouds face was flushed and he was coughing like a cat about to hack a hairball.

"Cloud? C'mon answer me!" Zack worrily called.

Thats when Cloud passed out cold.

"Cloud no!" Zack cried.

It started raining then. But somehow when Zack looked up, there was a man with long, silver flowing hair. He looked about the age of 16. His appearance looked cold and frightening. Zack grabbed Cloud and held him close.

"What are you two children doing out on the middle of nowhere?" He asked.

It sounded as if his words were like ice. It made Zack shiver. Or was it just the rain?

"P-Please sir! My brother is sick and won't wake up, and we-we ran away." Zack admitted.

"Why did you run?" The teen asked croughing down to Zacks height.

Zack them began to tell the man about what had happened to them. How they got to the orphanage, how Miss Marie died, the property sold, and the adoption not working out for the two. The man pulled out some Cure materia and let its power sweep over Cloud. Whose eyes blinked themselves awake.

He was no longer coughing and his face wasn't flushed. When he saw the mysterious teen, he clinged to Zack and gripped his chocobo plush tighter.

"Relax Cloud. He won't hurt you." Zack soothed him.

"Come little ones. I'll take you to Midgar for now." The man said helping the boys up.

"Hey, whats your name?" Zack asked.

Cloud hid behind Zack. The man frightened him.

"Sephiroth." he stated with a small smirk.

"How about you children?" He asked leading the way.

"I'm Zack! and he's Cloud." Zack smiled at Cloud, who was hiding behind him in fear.

Soon, monsters appeared. Their fangs showed and they snarled. Cloud began to cry in fear. Zack threw his arms around Cloud, to protect him. But Sephiroth easily slew all the monsters. He looked at the two, who were tightly holding each other and Cloud crying.

"Come on." Sephiroth said walking again.

Zack opened his eyes and saw the dead monsters. Just who WAS this sephiroth?  
>_<p>

chapter 4 end, conclution. whatever fancy word you wanna use XD

seph: FINALLY!1 I'M IN THERE!

Zack: yah, but me and Cloud arnt happy about it. .


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Chapter 5! I hope that all you people that like this story enjoy this part! I've been at my moms all week, but Im back!

Sephy: Why couldn't you just stay there?

Me: THATS IT! SEPHY! YOUR DEEPEST SECRET WILL BE REVIELED!

Sephy: you...wouldnt...DARE!

me:...SEPHY STILL SLEEPS WITH HIS MOMMY WHEN HE HAS A NIGHTMARE!

Cloud: To think i thought such a sissy like you was my hero *sighs*

Sephy: My beautiful image...ruined... T^T

Chapter 5 everyone! :D

~XChapter:5X~

Midgar was such a huge city! The two could hardly belive their eyes! Cloud sniffled from his spot behind Zack.

"Hey, you okay?" Zack asked the sniffling Cloud.

"I'm fine! really!" Cloud quickly said, immideatly stopping his sniffing.

Zack was wary, but nevertheless, continued on. Sephiroth, had led them to Shinra HQ. The building was HUGE! Zack found himself straining his neck to look at how tall the building was. Cloud kept his eyes fixated on the ground. He tapped at the cement with his foot, and listened to the muffled echo across the open space. The doors were held open for Cloud and Zack as they scurried in. The door gently closed behind them.

"Come little ones, Don't get lost." Sephiroth stated leading the two towards an elevator.

He pushed a button and the doors slid open. He ushered the two boys in as the doors slid closed. He punched the floor number 64 on the keys of floors. They began to accend. Cloud tightly gripped Zacks shirt. He had never been in an elevator, and it frightened him.

"Hey, calm down Cloud. Nothing to be scared of." Zack comforted the nervous child.

Cloud's teary eyes stared up at the older boy whom on occation he would call his brother. The elevator stopped accendeding and let the three off. Right when they did...

"Sephiroth! Please explain yourself! What are children doing in a restricted access floor, only for SOLDIER members?" A gruff, stout man reprimanded while, waddling, towards the three.

The mayor of Midgar, Zack assumed. The way he looked and ran gave Zack a mental image of the mayor chasing a hamburger tied to the end of a treadmill, on the higest speed setting. It made him giggle.

"I found these children outside Midgar, wandering aimlessly. They looked lost and needed a place to stay." Sephiroth said, in his usual cold tone.

Did he ever laugh? or cry? Zack shook his head in confusion.

"Hey Cloud, the small man looks funny huh?" Zack asked whipping around to find that, Cloud had disapeared. "Hmm?" Zack mumbled looking around for him.

"Cloud? Where are you buddy?" Zack called looking around.

"Sephiroth! This isn't a place for children to play Hide-N-Seek in!" The mayor sternly grunted.

"He's not." Sephiroth shot with a cold glare in his eyes, and decided to help Zack find his brother.

The stout man grumbled somthing and ran his hands through his damaged white blonde hair, growing grey with stress and age.

"Cloud? Hey, where are you? Clooooud?" Zack called cupping his hands over his mouth.

He looked over and saw said Cloud, hiding under a small table, whimpering and holding his knees with his head buried in his legs. Zack got on the floor and crawled under the table to join his brother. "Cloud? Are you okay?" Zack asked concerned.

Cloud looked up at Zack, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I don't like it here Zack! It's scary!" Cloud whined hiding his face again.

Sephiroth found the two, under the table and told them to come out. Zack was willing, but Cloud refused. Sephiroth sighed and began to wait for the two to come out theirselves.

"Zack...I want Miss Marie!" Cloud cried throwing himself into Zacks arms.

Zack sighed. "I know, I miss her too. But, she's dead. And you can't bring back the dead. I'm sorry Cloud." Zack said trying to hush the wailing Cloud.

"Come on, let's get out from under the table, okay?" Zack asked lightly pushing Cloud away so he could look into his face.

Cloud wiped his eyes and nodded. Sitting there and crying wouldn't bring her back. But it wouldn't hurt to try. Zack lightly pulled him out from under the table. The mayor sighed reluctantly.

"They can stay here for one night in the resting quarters. But ONE night, understand?" He asked sternly.

"Understood." Sephiroth mumbled.

The stout man walked away.

"Stupid fat man...telling me what to do." Sephiroth growled.

At least Zack knew that he was capable of anger now. While Zack was trying to lead the sorowful Cloud, he bumped into someone. They were tall and muscular. Zack glanced up at the man. "Sephiroth...what are children doing here in the lounging quarters?" He asked.

"They were lost, outside of Midgar, so I brought them here. Have you finished your mission Angeal?" Sephiroth asked.

Since Angeal didn't really know these children, he felt no sympathy for them. Instead he answered Sephiroth's question and continued about his buisness. Zack admired the large sword resting against his back. Cloud coughed slightly.

"You SURE your okay?" Zack asked again, only more serious this time.

Cloud nodded. Zack knew he was lying. But he also knew that Cloud wasn't the type to burden people if he was angry, sad, or sick. They went to the resting quarters for the night. But would have to leave the next morning. What would they do? With no money or a place to stay? He would have to figure it out when he woke up tomorrow. For now, he just wanted to get some sleep.  
>~[-X-]~<p>

He awoke early the next morning. The room had only one window and one bed. Cloud was asleep next to him, with his chocobo plush, securely in his arms as he slept. His face though, was twisted, as if he was having a nightmare. Zack felt his forehead. A little warm, but he felt fine. Clouds eyes pryed themselves open wearily. He sat up and streached.

"Good morning Cloud." Zack smiled.

Cloud looked over at Zack sleepily. He tried to smile, but he fell over on Zacks lap, asleep again. Zack waekly grinned and stroked his brothers hair while he slept. Clouds face had one of content now. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Zack said as the door swung open.

Sephiroth was there.

"Sleep well?" He asked. His voice, still in his cold register.

Zack nodded. Sephiroth emerged himself into the room and shut it again once he was in. He handed Zack, a small pouch of Gil.

"This should last you both about a week in Midgar's best inn, free food and bathroom privilages." Sephiroth stated handing the pouch to Zack, who was reluctant to take someone elses money, but he had to.

"Thank you so much!" Zack bowed respectfully. Sephiroth nodded. "You'll have to leave as soon as your brother wakes up. Otherwise the mayor will be pissed." Sephiroth said as he left and shut the door behind him again.

He didn't want to burden anyone, so he shook Cloud awake.

"C'mon Cloud. We gotta get going now." Zack stated hopping out of bed.

Cloud drug himself to the edge of the bed and stumbled out. Still pretty tired. He was not a morning person.

"Come on, let's get going to this Inn." Zack said taking Clouds hand and leading him outside Shinra HQ into the morning sun.

Sephiroth had attatched directions to get to the Inn, in sector 8. How thoughtful. Cloud coughed some more. He wasn't coming down with anything...was he?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! who-hoo! I'm pretty sure all my readers will enjoy two parts in one day :D although, I think im coming down with somthing..eww..."=_=" My sickness inspires a part in here because I feel like crap...So, yah. ^-^"

Sephy:...I still hate you. *trying to recover from the last insult*

Me: That's nice...Now where was I?

Sephy: YOU DARE MOCK MY PAIN?

Me: Life IS pain! *quote from the 'Princess Bride' movie*

Sephy: COPYWRITER!

me: Shut up! *throws brick at his face*

(Sephy is out cold)

Me: Ummm...  
>Chapter 6! ^^; By the way, this is a really long chapter! :)<br>_

~XChapter:6X~

They easily found the Inn. Sephiroth's directions were one to be jealous of. They quietly entered through the front door. Their shoes shuffling on the shaggy light brown carpet. Even a large chandelier hung in the lobby. this WAS a nice Inn. Zack shuffled up to the front desk, with quiet little Cloud following behind him, in awe at his surroundings. The lady looked over at the two.

"We'd like a room for two please!" Zack said grunting for he had to stand on his tip-toes to see the clerk.

"Where are your parents little ones?" She asked.

Also along with the gil and directions, was a peice of paper with Sephiroth's handwriting, telling the clerk to allow them to stay for a week. After she read the paper she handed it back to Zack.

"Here, you pay before you stay. So, a room for two, for a week..." She muttered while typing the information in on her computer. "That'll be approximatly 1,000 Gil." She stated.

Zack placed the pouch onto the counter top. The woman handed back the pouch. 500 Gil remain inside as extra. How thoughtful of Sephiroth. She gave Zack the room key.

"Your room is on the top floor, your room number is 208. Breakfast is at 9, and dinner is at 5." She said.

Zack thanked the woman and raced for the stairs. Cloud trudged on behind him, mumbling what seemed to be, sickly nonsence.

The room was very well furnished. Two beds, a table with some chairs, a large bay window, Showing the scenery of Midgar, with thick velvet curtians. Even a fireplace had been lit. a rug or two, coating the plush red shagged carpet. And a small wardrobe for their belongings they had brought from Kalm. Even a television with cable was found in the room. Cloud plopped himself down in front of the fire to warm himself. He sneezed and sniffled. Zack sat down next to Cloud and felt his forehead again. "Cloud, I think your coming down with somthing." Zack admitted.

He was no doctor, but he could always tell when Cloud was sick.

"N-no I'm not!" Cloud defended, putting on a tough front.

Although, he coughed throughout his defence speech. Zack shook his head and pointed to one of the beds.

"Cloud, I want you to take a nap Okay? I'll wake you up when I get us some lunch." Zack said sitting up.

"But Zack! I'm not...Achoo!...I'm not sick!" *sniff*

Cloud desperatly tryed to keep his health in check, no use. Zack pointed to the bed again.

"Please, go take a nap. I don't want you getting too sick." Zack sighed.

Cloud knew Zack wouldn't give up, so he went over to one of the beds and layed down under the covers. Zack tucked him in and told him to have a nice nap. He went and sat by the fire for a little while. He would do somthing quiet while his sick little brother slept in silence. Zack heard a faint whistle from behind him. When he tirned around, he realized that it was just Cloud, whose sinuses were clogged, making his breathing like a whistle.

Zack thought it would be a good idea if he got something hot, like soup, for Cloud to eat. He would also get alittle somhting from himself. There was a little kitchen area within the Inn that would serve some lunch if people desired it. Zack ordered some chicken noodle soup, with some bread on the side for Cloud. And a small ham and cheese sandwitch from himself. He also bought some drinks as well. and the grand total for the food was 30 gil. Not a bad price. He thought while walking back to his room. He didn't want Clouds food to get cold. Nobody likes cold soup.

When he opened up the door, he found Cloud laying on his bed, with the pillows propped into an upright position. He was watching cartoons. The show appeared to be called CatDog. It was diffrent, a dog and a cat sharing the same body. He shrugged. Cloud appeared to be enjoying it, for he was laughing at the comical parts. Zack walked into the room further and shut the door with his foot, for his hands were full.

"Hey Cloud, I brought some lunch." Zack smiled.

Cloud looked over and widely grinned. Seeing his brother smile, made Zack feel really happy inside. He set the soup in front of Cloud and gave him a spoon. He also took a seat on Clouds bed as they both ate together and watched cartoons. Maybe, Cloud would get better quickly with a good meal, long naps, and plently of laughter.

But, all good days, must end...even, good weeks. Because before they knew it, The week was over. And yet again, they had no home.

The two found a nice dry allyway in sector 8 to live for a while. But what made matters ever more worse. Cloud hadn't fully recovered from his illness, and it struck back, more violent than the first time. It had been four days living in the ally. Cloud was so sick, that his body would violently shake, he would cough almost all the time, he sniffled and sneezed a lot too. And he might have just had, the worlds worst fever. Zack guesstimated it to be at least 103.8 degrees.

Today was a rainy day, and Cloud was getting worse and worse. He shook even more now. Zack and Cloud were huddled together under a single thin blanket, getting saturated in the rain. Zack was holding Cloud close to him. Trying to warm him with his diminishing body heat.

"z-Zack...I'm cold...and I can't feel my fingers." Cloud chattered through his gritted teeth.

This fever was causing him so much pain. All Zack could do was hold him close. Zack was starting to shiver from the cold as well. And both were saturated.

"Don't worry Cloud, soon, I'll get enough gil so I can get you some medicene. Just hold on a bit longer. Can you do that?" Zack asked concerned for Cloud's health.

"n-No." Cloud shakily stammered. "I feel really, warm...I feel sick Zack..." Cloud moaned clutching his stoamch and leaning against Zack's shoulder wearily.

"Cloud, I'm going to the store to see if I can find some medicene for you." Zack said gently leaning Cloud against the building they were leaning on.

"No Zack...please don't leave me!" Cloud whined weakly latching onto Zack's saturated shirt.

He gripped it so tight, that he slightly wrang his shirt front from hours of being soaked in the chilling rain.

"Cloud, you know very well that if you move around in your condition, you'll just get worse." He said pulling the soaked blanket over Clouds head.

Maybe, somehow, that would protect him from now, the downpour of rain.

"Promise me you'll be back soon?" Cloud continued to whine.

"I promise!" Zack said running off to the pharmacy.

As soon as Zack left, that nausia found it's way up Cloud's throat and out of his mouth. Vile acid pouring out beside him. He leaned over onto a metal trashcan, seeking its cold metal against his face. He was still queasy and sick. He just wanted to die.

Zack found himself inside the pharmacy. He had found the grand total of 330 gil from what people dropped, or what he pick-pocketed without getting caught. He was covered in dirt and rainwater, His clothes also dirty and saturated. His once spikey black hair, flattening against his head. He dashed off to the medicenal section, leaving a trail of dirty water behind him. Someone else found theirself in the same aile as the dirty, wet Zack. Angeal was there.

Zack looked up at him. He knew this man, from the Shinra HQ, Angeal was his name he thought. Angeal was wondering what the hell happened to this once energetic child. and what of the quiet one, always trailing behind him? He found himself staring at the child, as Zack was staring back at him. But his gaze quickly went back to finding a cheap, but effective medicene. He would have used some Cure materia, but he didn't own any. Plus, it was way too expencive.

He grabbed one he saw in the 300 price range and ran to the checkout counter. Angeal noticed the price was 350. Did that child have enough money? He decided to see for himself and stood at a close-by distance. The clerk shook their head.

"Sorry there kiddo. Your 10 gil short." They sighed.

Zack was astonished beyond all belief, and refused to belive it.

"But, I need this for my brother! He's really, really sick! He might die if I don't do anything! And to top that off, were living in an ally for Gaia's sake!" Zack cried, trying to hold back tears of desperation, and utter defeat.

Angeals face widened in shock. They were living in an ally? That's crazy! He thought. He walked up, regaining composure, and placed 10 gil on the counter.

"This is for him." Angeal stated, firm to his decision to help the poor child.

Zack face beemed and without thinking, he hugged Angeal.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Zack cried, while tears of joy and triumph streaked his dirt covered face.

"Your living in an ally?" Angeal questioned.

Zack nodded. He recieved his medicene and sighed in releife, knowing he just might be able to save Cloud.

"Can you take me to it?" Angeal asked. Zack nodded once again as he took his hand and began to lead him to their ally.

But back with Cloud, he could hardly take it anymore! He had been throwing up for who knows how long, and burning so bad in the freezing rain, that he was sweating. His breaths were deep and heavy, and came out in white little clouds due to the cold. His fingers were tingling, and he couldn't feel himself breathe. He could not tell when he was breathing in, or out.

That vile taste of stomach acid, lingered in his mouth, and the stench, inflamed his nose, overwhelming him, making him yet continue to gag and dry-heave. All that came out was saliva and bits of his breakfast. His stomach lurched and his fever growing much, much worse. He clentched his fist. His spine tingling with every movement. Pins and needles feeling. His coughing and sneezing more violent. By then, Cloud found himself, laying on the ground, to weak to even hold his head up.

Should he give up? Zack had been gone for 20 minutes now. What to do? hang on? or give in? Then, black enveloped him. And that's when Zack dashed into the allyway. With angeal following behind, his breaths as puffs as well. He was shocked by Clouds current condition. Laying on the cold ground, next to his own acid, and weakly moaning. That poor child.

Zack sped up to Cloud and held him up.

"Cloud? Cloud! Open your eyes! Please!" Zack cried, letting tears slip from his face.

"Come on Cloud! Get up! Please! Please!" Zack pleaded his brothers still, unmoving body.

"No...No Cloud...Why?" He sighed, with his sigh, choked by his tears, and his voice was shakey. Then he let out a loud scream into the blackened sky.

"Why did you take him!" Zack cried out to no one but the sky.

"Zack." Angeal sighed, resting his hand on Zack's tence shoulder.

He was sobbing uncontrolably and had clentched his fists so tight, that his knuckles were turning white.

"You did everything you could." He added on.

"It wasn't enough." Zack growled to himself.

"He was the last person I had left, now he's gone. Just like my parents, and Miss Marie before him." Zack shakily muttered.

He brushed some of Clouds soaked hair from his face, as a final tear landed softly on Cloud's still cheek.

"I'm so sorry Cloud." Zack mumbled.

"Hnn..." Zack heard.

He looked up, hope gleeming in his eyes. Cloud slightly twitched and he moaned again. His eyes fluttering open slowly and weakly.

"nnhh?" Cloud muttered rubbing his eyes wearily.

"Cloud! your alive!" Zack exclaimed throwing his arms around Cloud tenderly.

"I'm not dead...I just had a long nap." Cloud yawned accepting Zack's hug.

Angeal sighed releived that these two would turn out to be fine. Cloud looked over at him.

"I know you." He said squinting.

"Angeal...right?" he asked. still locked in Zacks long hug.

Angeal nodded.

"He helped me buy some medicene for you." Zack said rummaging through the plastic bag and pulling out some liquid medicene.

He untwisted the cap and poured some medicene into it.

"Hold on Zack. We have to give him the right amount, otherwise, he might get even more sick." Angeal said taking the medicene bottle from Zack and examining it.

"Says 3/4ths." He said after a pause.

He poured the required amount into the cap and handed it to Zack. He carefully took it, to keep it from spilling. Zack gently held Clouds head up.

"Alright now, open your mouth." Zack said.

Cloud obeyed and opened his mouth as Zack pourned in the medicene. Cloud made a face of disgust and swallowed.

"I know it's yukky, but it'll help." Zack said capping the medicene.

Cloud wiped at his mouth, trying to get rid of the taste. "Ewwie." He mumbled.

"Come on you two. You can stay with me." Angeal stated picking Cloud up and carried him in his arms.

"Really?" Zack exclaimed as Angeal also helped him up.

He nodded. Zack took his hand as Angeal lead them back to their new home. He didn't want to ever see these two like they were today again. Cloud was still under the weather pretty badly and ended up falling asleep on Angeals broad shoulder. In a short while later, they arrived at Angeals house. Zack shook the water off of him, just as a puppy does after a bath. Flinging some water onto Angeal and waking Cloud up. He wearily rubbed his eyes as Zack continued to dry off.

Angeal realized that these two must have lost there belongings after they were on the streets. Therefore, no clothes. They must have been in those same clothes since they lived on the streets. Tomorrow, after the two rested up, he would take them out to get somthing clothing and other nessecities. Angeal opened up a closet door and pulled out some spare towels and blankets.

He bagan to dry the soaked Cloud off until he was pretty dry. He set the sleeping Cloud down on a large couch. He walked over to Zack to come and try to dry him off. Zack made a game out of it and ran around the room, until Angeal cought him in the towels grasp. Zack flung himself to the floor. "uughh! the towel monsters got me!" He playfully cried squirming around in the grip of the towel. Angeal hushed him. And Zack remembered Cloud had fallen asleep again, so he let Angeal dry him off quietly. Angeal handed Zack a thick fleece blanket so sleep under. Zack climbed up onto the couch next to Cloud and layed down beside him.

He threw the blanket over Cloud and himself.

"Goodnight Cloud." Zack grinned before falling asleep himself.

Angeal decided, he would look after the two, as his own.  
>_<p>

Alright, so I'm not THAT sick...my sinuses ore clogged and I have a small headache. "=_="

Sephy: *stirrs*...No one, cares.

Me: *hits him will pillowcase full of bricks*

Sephy: X_X


	7. Chapter 7

Oh joy! Oh rapture...acually, I have NO idea what the hell I just said. =_=

Sephy: You NEVER make sence.

me: DO TOO!

sephy: *shakes head*

me: *pouts* JENOVA!

Sephy: O_O

Chapter 7! :)  
>_<p>

~XChapter:7X~

Morning rose through a crack in the living room curtians. Zack rubbed his eyes and sat up. He enjoyed the sounds of birds chirping, and the sound of a fire alarm going off in the kitchen, and...Wait, a fire alarm blaring in the kitchen? Zack quickly grew terrified. For that was the sound he heard the day his house burst into flames and his family died.

He dashed over into the kitchen, now wishing he had brought a damp towel or somthing. But it was just Angeal cooking some bacon. And it was beginning to burn, smoke had found it's way to the fire alarm and had blared. But now it stopped, since the smoke disapeared and the bacon was saved from becoming burnt.

"I'm sorry if I woke you. I was just making some breakfast for us." Angeal said looking in the fridge for milk.

"It's fine." Zack grinned, throwing away his fear like nothing.

He decided to go check on Cloud, who knows, he could have gotten worse! Zack hopped up onto the couch.

"Cloud?" Zack quietly asked.

He saw Cloud was breathing just fine. He even had a small smile on his face. Zack sighed in releif, with a small grin finding it's way to his face. He placed his hand over Cloud's forehead. His fever was gone. Zack found himself smiling, Cloud was getting better, they had a home, and that's all that mattered. Cloud blinked his eyes awake and streached. Good morning. Cloud smiled and sat up.

"Hey Cloud, morning! Oh, how do you feel today?" Zack asked.

"I'm doing so much better! That medicene really worked!" Cloud said looking up at Zack.

His sleepy eyes becoming more alert.

"Good your awake." Angeal said, looking at Cloud from the kitchen where he was standing.

"Good morning." Cloud smiled.

"Hope your hungry. Breakfast will be on the table in five minutes. Go ahead and wash up." Angeal stated, now setting the table.

Zack and Cloud hopped off the couch and raced to the bathroom to freshen up.

"I win!" Zack cried putting his hand on the door before Cloud.

"Not fair!" Cloud whined, out of breath. "You always win." He mumbled.

"You'll beat me one of these days. Trust me!" Zack smiled opening the door for them.

"You think?" Cloud asked walking in ahead to go wash his hands.

Zack nodded and followed in after. They both finished washing up and dashed back to the kitchen. Full of so much energy they even raced to the kitchen, startling Angeal to where he almost dropped their breakfast.

"Settle down you two." Angeal said regaining his composure and setting the large plate of food down at the table.

Cloud and Zack hopped up onto large wooden chairs. Cloud sat still as his plate was being served. Zack was fidgeting in his seat, anxious to eat the tasty looking food. Then the three began to eat, just like a family would. Thats when Angeal and Zack finished. Cloud had always been a slow eater. feeling pressured to hurry up and eat, he began to chug his milk down.

"Slow down." Angeal said lightly grabbing Cloud's arm. "Take your time." Angeal added on, letting him go.

Cloud began to then take his time and enjoy his milk. He set the glass down and smiled, making a satisfied 'Ahhh' sound. Zack leaned over on the table with a napkin and proceeded to wipe Cloud's face off, free from milk and crumbs. Angeal grinned slightly. These two really know how to take care of each other. It's no wonder they were able to last sick on the streets for so long. Angeal thought to himself.

He noticed that theres clothes were hard and crusty from the rain drying on them all night. Wrinkles in the clothing seemed to be permanent. He got up and went to the spare rooms closet. Angeals mother would usually, and sometimes randomly, come over with a box of old clothes and place them in there before visiting with him. He looked up, and found the box on the top shelf. He easily got it down and opened up the box.

He silently thanked his mother for randomly doing this.

And all she said was, 'One day, you might need these.'

He pulled out a loose baggy black shirt, with also tan and baggy shorts for Zack. They seemed to be his size, Angeal guesstimated. He also pulled out a dark blue shirt with the imprint of a little white cloud on it. The text around it reading: 'Head in the Clouds' and he also pulled out some drak grey shorts. Hopefully from his guesstimating, these would be the right sizes for the two boys. He left the room and turned the light off.

"Hey, Where'd you go?" Zack asked Angeal, who had come back from the spare bedroom.

Angeal handed Zack the clothes he had picked out for him, and also for Cloud.

"I found these in a box my mother brought over about a month ago, go ahead and get changed, were going out today." Angeal said walking off to his own bedroom to get ready.

Zack gazed at the clothes, they were his style. Zack giggled at Cloud, for he had a shirt with a cloud on it. It was cute, and he wasn't laughing at Cloud to be rude, but he thought that was a pretty funny combination. Zack dashed behind the couch to change, and Cloud did as well, but changed on the other side of the couch. Zacks clothes were baggy on him. He didn't mind. He never really liked tight clothing anyway.

"Cloud, you finished?" Zack asked Cloud, making sure he was presentable before he just walked around the couch.

"Uh-huh." Cloud said standing up.

Zack made his way around and giggled when he saw Cloud. The shirt was two sizes too big, it seemed to swallow him, but the pants fit fine. He just looked really cute. Angeal came out of his room in causual clothing. A navy green tee, and baggy light brown pants. A SOLDIER, can't be expected to wear their uniform everywhere you know.

"You two ready?" he asked.

Zack nodded with a grin plastered on his face. Zack took Cloud's hand and led him out the open door. "Where are we going anyway?" Zack asked, still holding Cloud's hand.

"A large department store near Shinra HQ and the hospital, since it gets really crowded, it's in the center of the city." Angeal explained.  
>(the department store was like walmart)<p>

"Come on, Whe'll take the train." Angeal stated as the brothers walked behind him.

Cloud was looking around in awe at sector 5. It was much more diffrent that sector 8. How? He did not know. Cloud almost took off in another direction, but Zack's grip on Cloud's hand tightened as he was slightly pulled back to Zack's side.

"Cloud, don't wander off." Zack stated firmly looking into Cloud's eyes.

Cloud fell silent and looked away from Zack's stern gaze. In just a short time, the arrived at the train station. They bought tickets and boarded the next train to Central Midgar. Cloud sat next to Zack, kicking his legs up and down in the air boredly. He went to go explore the train, making his way up to the engine room. Mako was making the train run. He went to go and inspect it. One of the train operators grew angry.

"Who let this kid in here?" The other one turned around and saw said Cloud trying to mess with one of the levers.

One of them picked him up by the back of his shirt coller.

"How'd you get in here?" One of them spat, demanding an answer.

Cloud didn't like the man's tone of voice and fell into silence. He set Cloud down, as he scampered to the back end of the engine room and sat himself in the corner.

"Someone get him outta here!" A third one called.

"I was...just curious, on how the train ran." Cloud uttered quietly.

"You know this place is off limits to passengers!" One of them growled. Another man came in.

"I know what cable car this boy came from. I'll take him back."

Cloud gulped. His excuse for walking off alone without a single question asked, is that he had to use the bathroom. The man gripped his hand and led him back with Zack and Angeal. Cloud hid his face and looked down at the floor.

"Cloud?" Zack asked curiously. Why was a man leading him back here?

"Are you looking after this one?" The man asked Angeal.

"I am." Angeal stated back calmly.

"He snuck into the engine room, which is off limits I might add." He lightly pushed Cloud towards Zack and Angeal. Then, he walked back to the engine room.

Angeal sighed.

"Cloud." Zack sternly said.

Cloud uttered a small little squeak, but kept his eyes focused on the ground. Zack walked up to Cloud.

"Look at me." Zack said, folding his arms across his chest impatiently.

Cloud slowly looked up at Zack. The stern glare in his eyes frightened Cloud and he quickly looked down again.

"What did I just tell you?" Zack said, having to hold Clouds head up himself.

Not by the hair or anything, like what doctors do when they sort of push your chin up to get you to look at them. Cloud sniffed and gave cute eyes. Zack shook his head.

"Cloud, that's not going to work." He firmly said.

Cloud dropped the cute eyes and went back to sulking.

"Why did you lie to me about going to the bathroom?" Zack decided to ask. Maybe he'd get an answer.

Cloud just mumbled somthing. Zack sighed, utterly disapointed in Cloud.

"Well...I DID have to go to the bathroom, and when I was coming back I got bored and wanted to know how the train runs." Cloud admitted.

Zack huffed out quietly but made Cloud sit back down.

"I want you to sit there and think about what you've done." Zack told Cloud. No mercy in his voice. Angeal was impressed by how Zack was able to handel Cloud, firm, but yet not too harsh. Angeal laughed to himself. He would need pointers on how to disipline the two.


	8. Chapter 8

Whee! chapter 8! I wonder if I make too many?

sephy: One was enough.

me: I'd hit you but my freind knows I've been hitting you! So i gotta stop...

sephy: hehe...

me: BUT! I didn't say that JENOVA couldn't come and get you!

sephy: O_O

Chapter 8 everyone! :)

~XChapter:8X~

Cloud sat in silence as the train stopped and people started to get off. Zack hopped out of his seat when it was there turn to leave. Cloud sat there, looking at the floor solemnly.

"Cloud? You coming?" Zack asked from the doorway, thinking he would get up and come running. But Cloud protested and continued to sit there. Zack sighed softly and dashed over to his brother. "Cloud, I'm not mad at you anymore." Zack said soothingly.

Cloud looked up at Zack.

"Really?" He quietly asked.

Zack nodded and gripped Cloud's hand, and he led him off the train. Then the train slowly departed. "Alright you two, It gets very busy here this time of the day. Stay close to me alright?" Angeal asked the two.

"We will!" Zack's voice sang.

Cloud was caught in a stare and wasn't paying attention to anything that was said. Zack gently nudged Cloud.

"Don't let go of my hand, okay?" Zack asked.

Cloud nodded, then the three began walking towards Central Midgar. Angeal was right, it got very crowded in just five minutes. Cloud grew a bit worried and tightened his grip on Zack's hand and made a small frightened moaning sound.

"It's okay." Zack soothed, looking over and smiling at his brother.

Cloud fished out a weak grin, filled with nervousness and fear. Soon, his fear began to vanish with every step he took. On occation he would find himself straying away from Zack and Angeal, Zack would have to constantly pull on Clouds hand a bit, to get him to walk closer to him and not wander off. Zack got into a deep conversation with Angeal about being a SOLDIER and didn't notice Cloud straying away again.

And Cloud, easily slipped from the loose grip on Zack's hand. He was swept away in the crowd. And Cloud couldn't shout, because it was so noisy. He was being torn away from his brother. Cloud serched desperatly, but couldn't see anything. He pushed his way out of the crowd. a strange woman, eyed him carefully. Staring at his every movement. Cloud eyes met with the woman.

"He's spotted me, I'll go along with the plan, as instructed." The woman breathed into a small hidden mic in her inner jacket.

Cloud dashed up to the woman.

"Miss Marie?" He asked in bewhilderment.

The woman deviously smiled before acting as if she hadn't. The man on the other line of the mic, gave her all the information on Cloud that she needed.

"Cloud? Is that really you?" She asked, faking suprise.

"Miss Marie...your supposed to be dead!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Yes, about that." The woman started to say. "Before the hospital personel examined my seemingly dead body, they found I was barely alive and fixed me up. But they told me not to return back to Kalm." The woman repeated everything the man on the other end told her to repeat.

"But why?" Cloud asked bewhildered.

"They said the shock would be too much for your frail little heart." "Miss Marie" said resting her hand over his chest.

They even dug up medical records on him. They knew about his weak little heart that could succumb to stress quicker than others, they also knew about him being caught in the rain while he was an infant, slightly decreasing his moter skills from his early sickness. Cloud hugged the woman, that assumed the identity of Miss Marie, tightly.

"I'm so glad your alive!" Cloud cried, his hug unrelenting.

"Alright, you can let go." The woman stated uncomfortably.

"Oh, I'll go get Zack! I know he won't belive me Until he sees you!" Cloud smiled, and almost took off.

The woman gripped Cloud's arm.

"There's no need." She smiled.

"What do you mean?" Cloud pondered.

"There's no need to get Zack." She grinned deviously.

Cloud didn't like the look glowing in her eyes seriously.

"Miss Marie?" Cloud questioned weakly.

"Oh, and another thing." She stated, tightening her grip on his arm. "I'm not Miss Marie." She slyly grinned.

Cloud desperatly fought and struggled to get away from her. But her grip was unrelenting, and it grew even tighter.

"Let go!" Cloud cried.

Then, the woman began to smother him with a rag soaked in clorophorme. Knocking Cloud out, and he went limp into her grasp.

"Target has been collected. Heading back to base now." The woman breathed again.

She swooped the unconcious Cloud up and dashed off with him.

But back with Zack and Angeal. The conversation had died when Angeal started spouting about dreams and honor. That's when Zack went to scratch and itch on his head, when he realized. both his hands were free.

"Cloud?" Zack called looking around when they had both made it out of the crowd. Cloud had gotten loose of his grip.

"Cloud!" Zack cried out amongst the crowd of people.

Angeal began to look around nearby.

"Cloud! Where are you?" Zack cried, starting to tear up.

"Zack calm down, whe'll find him, I promise." Angeal comforted him.

Zack burst into little sobs.

"Where could Cloud have ran off to? I should have noticed it sooner!" Zack whined trying to catch fallen tears.

"It's not your fault Zack." Angeal said trying to soothe Zack.

"No, it IS my fault! I should have kept my grip on his hand tighter! But I let it slip!" Zack cried out again, his cries, now more of wails. Angeal sighed.

"Come on, lets go find him." He said leading Zack further from the crowd.

[~X~]

Clouds eyes pryed themselves open. Even though every fiber of his being, to him to keep them shut. He was in a dark room, only one dim lightbulb was lit. Not enough to see the whole room with. Cloud tried to move, but found himself tied up to somthing. He struggled with all his might to break free, but it was of no use.

Then brighter lights snapped on, momentarilly blinding him. His eyes adjusted to the bright light, then he could see again. People dressed in full white lab coats apporached him, with empty needles and a few syrenges. Cloud grew extreamly worried. His eyes started to tear up, and catch the bright light in his murky blue eyes.

"What do you want?" Cloud whined.

The woman who had kidnapped him, appeared through the doorway.

"We want somthing from you." She spoke, coldly.

"What?" Cloud muttered, almost too afraid to ask.

She walked up and leaned her hand against the table the Cloud was tied to.

"There's somthing speical in your blood that we want."

"So? Take some then and let me go!" Cloud cried, fighting the leather restraints.

"You don't seem to understand. We need a large quantity...a VERY large quantity. Our extraction might just leave you...useless." She sneered.

Cloud cringed in fear. By useless, did she mean, no longer able to do things on his own? Having to be taken care of the rest of his life? No! He couldn't have that happen! He wouldn't burden anyone with somthing like that! He fought the restraints with all his might. No use.

Someone stuck him with an empty needle and drew a small amount of Cloud's blood. More than likely to run tests on. Cloud was now crying and sobbing, still fighting his bound prison.

"Amazing. All this...power...in just a small sample...maybe, do you think we could use him as a new experiment?" Someone cloaked in white asked.

"Tremendously astounding!" Another cried.

"Wait, for experiment, do you mean to raidiate him with a tremendous amout of Mako energy?" The woman asked.

"Exactly right." One of the men cloaked in white sneered.

"Why not?" She smiled.

"Unbound him." She smugly grinned.

Cloud was unbound from his place on the table, and right when he was, he kicked one of them between the legs and hopped off the table.

"Get him!" one of them cried.

The woman pinned Cloud down, under her weight. Leaving him immobile. She had a syringe filled with Mako energy and neared it close to Cloud's jugular vein. Then, the door smashed open. Reveiling, Angeal!

"What the-!" The woman cried.

Angeals Buster sword struck the syringe and sliced the womans hand. She jumped off Cloud, while howling in pain. Angeal took care of all the others, knocked them out cold.

Zack peered into the room when it was safe and found Cloud, sitting on the floor bawling his little eyes out.

"Cloud!" Zack cried pulling him into a tight emotional hug.

"Zack!" Cloud cried, hugging him back.

"I TOLD you not to let go of my hand!" Zack added on, drying his tears.

Cloud just cryed even louder.

"It's okay...It's okay." Zack repeated, gently stroking his blonde hair and trying to hush him from wailing out.

And with that, Cloud was only sniffling as silent tears streaked down his cheeks.

"I was so scared." He mumbled hiding his face in Zack's shirt.

"You were very brave Cloud." Zack smiled gazing into his crisp blue eyes.

"Really?" Cloud asked, drying his tears.

"Yah, Angeal told me that you kicked someone and tryed to defend yourself. I'm proud of you Cloud." Zack grinned.

Cloud weakly smiled.

"Come On, Let's go back." Angeal said helping the two up.

Today was enough adventure for all three of them. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine! crap, an odd number. its just if i stop on chapter nine, ill get my OCD in high ugh i hate it .  
>regardless! I shall continue typing! (type, type, typee)<p>

Seph: Get a life

me: stop sleeping with your mom after a nightmare.

Sephy: GAhh!

Chapter 9! :D  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

~XChapter:9X~

It was the next following day, and the three were going to try and get some more clothing and nessecities this time around. Zack hopped off the train, eyeing Cloud so he wouldn't walk off again. Cloud carefully stepped off the train and ran next to Zack. The train lurched forward, gaining speed slowly, before it finally disapeared. Cloud found himself streaching his neck to see if he could still spot the train in the distance. His feet shuffled hardly three steps before Zack clutched his hand and had to pull him back. "Nu-uh Cloud. I'm not letting you out of my sight today." Zack said before he hoisted Cloud up into the air.

He planned on carrying his brother the whole time. Angeal noticed Zack struggling.

"You could just put me down you know." Cloud stated, unable to look at Zack, he was kind of slung over Zacks shoulder.

"No way! I told you, I'm not letting you out of my sight!" Zack repeated, struggling to take just two little steps.

Angeal took Cloud from his spot on Zack's shoulder and carried Cloud himself.

"I'll watch him." He said to Zack, whom was streaching from the weight borne on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Zack grinned before walking next to Angeal.

This time, they ended up making it to the large department store. Clouds face lit up and he squirmed around in Angeal's grasp.

"Stay still." Angeal firmly stated.

Cloud stopped squirming and obeyed Angeal.

"It's okay Angeal, you can let him down." Zack smiled.

Angeal was reluctant, but set Cloud back to solid ground. Cloud was about to take off in a sprint before Zack caught him by the arm.

"Cloud! Calm down! the store isn't going anywhere!" Zack said getting Cloud to stop walking off.

Zack pulled Cloud closer to him and held his hand tightly.

"THIS time, Don't let go." Zack said gazing into Cloud's innocent eyes.

"Uh-huh!" Cloud smiled before looking around in awe again.

He was so simple.

Angeal led them to the clothing section, and helped them pick out some clothes. Next, some blankets for the spare bed in the spare room. Cloud found himself yawning and almost walking in Zack's place.

"Woah Cloud, pull it together." Zack said, balancing his brother on his own two feet.

Cloud wearily nodded. They reached the bedding department. Zack set Cloud down near a pile of blankets and one of those little sample beds they have, like in Sears and such.

"Stay here Cloud. I mean it." Zack said sternly.

Cloud nodded his weary head as Zack went to stand next to Angeal. The bed right beside Cloud looked so comfortable! Cloud used the pile of blankets to help himself get up. he flopped his head down on the pillows and decided to take a nap.

"Hey, how about these sheets?" Zack asked Angeal.

He smiled at Zack.

"Sure, if thats what you'll both agree on."

"Pfftt, yah! Ive been calling Cloud my 'Little Chocobo' since he was four." Zack grinned running back to where he had left Cloud.

The bed sheets had chocobos of multiple colors printed onto a black background.

"Hey Cloud! Look at this!" Zack laughed.

But he grew quiet when he saw that Cloud had fallen alseep on the bed. Zack unfolded the comforter, or the thickest sheet, and layed it on Cloud gently. Zack smiled at how adorable Cloud looked when he slept. His mouth would hang open slightly, and he would sleep curled up into a tight little ball. His face resting against his hands. His breaths heavy and deep, filled with a deep sleep. On occation, he would hear Cloud mutter somthing and smile.

Zack rested himself on the edge of the bed, closest to Cloud, and lightly stroked his head while he slept. Shoppers and passer-bys would giggle and whisper at how cute that was. Cloud streached in his sleep and his arms bumped against Zack's. Cloud rolled himself over and latched onto Zack's arms. He gave a satisfied, sleepy little moan and began to lightly snore.

Angeal noticed the two. One sleeping and the other one enjoying this little moment.

"Zack, I'm going to go and get some more supplies. Will you two be okay here?" He asked quietly, so he wouldn't wake Cloud up.

"We'll be fine. Cloud won't be causing any trouble right now." Zack grinned.

Angeal nodded and went to a diffrent section in the store.

"Chocobo..."Cloud mutterd in his sleep.

Sometimes, he would say the most random things. Like one day when he was taking a nap, he uttered out Kentucky Fried Chocobo. Things like that made Zack wonder what went on in Cloud's head while he slept. A woman over the PA woke Cloud up. He sat up and yawned.

"Nice nap!" He exclaimed streaching slightly.

He looked over and saw Zack, leaning against the bed, face resting in his hands.

"Good morning!" Cloud sang, he also leaned over and hugged his brother.

"Well, good morning Cloud." Zack said.

Usually, Cloud was out of it after he woke up from a nap. Not today he guessed.

"Pick me up!" Cloud grinned extending his arms out.

Zack smiled and picked him up. Cloud seemed really happy today. Zack set him back down on the floor, helping to balance him out.

"Well, you seem happy this morning." Zack grinned.

"I had a good dream!" Cloud exclaimed spinning around in circles, well, before stumbling and falling over.

Zack giggled. What had gotten into Cloud that made him so, hyper?

"Let's have a race! 3..2..1..GO!" Cloud cried running down the large open aile.

"Cloud! Come back here!" Zack cried chasing after Cloud.

"I'm winning!" Cloud exclaimed as he turned a hard right, causing him to stumble and fall down. kocking over some merchandise.

"Cloud! I told you to stop!" Zack cried rushing towards Cloud, who was now crying on the ground. "Seriously Cloud, what's gotten into you?" Zack asked trying to help him back up.

"I don't know!" Cloud cried wiping at his eyes.

"Come on, get up." Zack said trying to pull him up.

Cloud had to meet him halfway in order to get up. Angeal found the two again.

"Come on you two! were ready to head out." He called as Zack dashed over towards Angeal. Cloud followed behind at a very slow pace.  
>"Come on Cloud." Zack smiled grasping Cloud's hand yet again and leading him out of the building with Angeal.<p>

They took the train back to sector 5, back to their home. Cloud feeling tired again. But, what HAD gotten into him? A sugar-rush that no one knew about? Cloud shrugged. he never acted that way. But the sun was threatening to sink behind rainclouds, covering the coming night sky. Making the evening grow dark, quickly. Zack got the bed ready for him and Cloud tonight. They both freshened up in the bathroom before going to their room.

Thunder loudly boomed. Cloud yelped and grabbed Zack's hand tightly.

"It's okay Cloud. It's just a thunderstorm." Zack comforted Cloud, who was on the verdge of tears.

Angeal tucked them in and told them goodnight before turning off the light and retiring to his own room. The thunder booming very loudly now, and the streaks of lightning that painted the sky violet.

But what scared Cloud the most, was when he was looking out the window and a crimson lightning bolt hit the earth, casting a red errie shadow for not even a second. But it made Cloud shreik in fear and bawl loudly, waking Zack up. A small lamp clicked on.

"Cloud? Whats wrong?" Zack asked.

Cloud couldn't answer through his loud sobs and wails. Zack just held him tight and gently rocked his brother. The one thing that would work in calming him down if he grew that scared. Besides, being to scared put a lot of stress on Cloud's heart. Which if you recall, was weak and frail. Zack hushed his brother in a soothing and caring tone that seemed to whisper 'I'm here' to Cloud.

He calmed down and stopped crying, and just enjoyed Zack's embrace. His heart beating just fine again. HIs breaths were still slightly shakey. And Zack wouldn't let Cloud go until he fully calmed down. Then his breaths became steady. Zack layed his brother back down and pulled the covers up higher on him. "You okay now?" Zack asked.

Cloud nodded and wiggled over closer to Zack when he had layed down.

"Goodnight Cloud." Zack said soothingly.

But Cloud had already fallen back alseep. Zack leaned over, and gave Cloud a little sibling kiss on his head before turning off the light and falling alseep himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! It's Christmas Break! :D And I'm out of school for the day! XD so, I thought I'd update. ^-^ I'm at my dad's right now since my mom couldn't drop me off at my house.

Zack: WHOO! CHRISTMAS! XD

me: YAH! *joins his celebration*

Chapter 10! :)  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~XChapter:10X~<p>

"Your what now?" Zack asked from his spot next to Cloud in front of the television. Cloud was too enticed in the show to ask the same question Zack asked.

"I'm going to enroll you in school come this next Monday." Angeal stated from the chair he was relaxing in.

"School?" Cloud asked whipping around in confusion.

"You two did go to school in Kalm right?" Angeal asked.

They both nodded.

"The last grade I was in, was fourth grade. And Cloud was in second grade." Zack said, compleatly ignoring the T.V. now.

"That's what I had gathered, So Zack, your going to fifth grade. And Cloud your going to-Cloud, please pay attention." Angeal said turning the television off with the remote by his side.

Cloud whirled back around with a sad look on his face.

"It was getting to the good part!" He whined.

"Cloud, listen to Angeal." Zack said laying down.

"Cloud, your going to third grade this year."

Cloud nodded. Angeal turned the T.V back on for the two. Cloud's face lit up as he went back to his program. Zack played with the individual shags of carpet boredly and huffed out. Today was Saturday and Zack was bored out of his mind. School would be funner than laying around doing nothing all day. He thought to himself. Angeal checked his watch.

"Come on you two. School's open house starts in fifteen minutes." Angeal stated getting up from his chair.

Zack jumped up, ready to go. Cloud stayed almost glued to the television. Zack sighed and had to turn it off and hoist Cloud up.

"But Zack!" He whined.

"Uh-uh Cloud. You can't sit down in front of the T.V all day." Zack stated almost dragging Cloud outside into the crisp Autumn weather.

Leaves piled steadily under sleepy trees, preparing for Winter. This particular section of Midgar, was somehow able to support trees and flowers, even small patches of green grass. Probably because when Cloud saw one little tree pop up from the ground, he quickly dashed into the house, got a bottle of water, ran outside again, and poured mineral water on it. And that tree ended up being the healthiest tree in the yard.

"Cloud, the sooner we finish open house, the sooner I'll take you to the park!" Zack grinned.

"Really?" Cloud's face beamed happily.

Zack nodded with a smile on his face. Cloud's smile was always so contagious. The three ended up in sector 2, where the large elementary school was located. They went inside. The interiour was large!

A small section of the school was upstairs. Thats where all the first through third graders would go. and kindergarden, fourth and fifth grade were all downstairs, near a large cafeteria. Angeal took out neatly folded peices of paper from his pockets. "Zack, let's go meet your teacher first, since it's downstairs." He said observing the paper.

The three turned into a large hall and took the second hall on the left. Zack's classroom was the third on the right. Zack opened the door and quickly walked inside. It was very well furnished, with a classroom aura. The teacher waved another family goodbye as the three strode up to her. She had long brown hair, and silver colered eyes. Cloud was hiding behind Angeal in fear at the large school.

"Hello there! What's your name?" The teacher sweetly asked.

"Zack Fair." Zack smiled brightly and stood at attention.

The teacher slightly giggled and checked her roster.

"Yup, Your on here Zack. Welcome to my class. I'm Mrs. Wolve. Nice to meet you." She smiled. "Are you his father?" Mrs. Wolve asked Angeal.

"Sort of." he replied back.

Mrs. Wolve noticed the shy Cloud, hiding behind Angeal.

"Hey there sweetie, what's you name?" She asked with a small smile.

Cloud squeaked and gripped Angeal's pantleg.

"That's my brother Cloud." Zack smiled, dashing over and prying Cloud from Angeal.

Cloud whirled around behind Zack, but looked up at Mrs. Wolve with bright blue eyes.

"Shy one aren't you?" She giggled. "I hope when your in fifth grade that I'm your teacher." She gave one last smile before Angeal lead the two outside.

"Cloud, you gotta learn to open up!" Zack encouagely stated.

Cloud just nodded and didn't say a word. The they went up the stairs and found Cloud's classroom just down the hall. He reached up and opened the door. This teacher was male, Cloud really didn't care, but he did want to go home. The man turned to look at who walked in. He was rather tall and looked young. He had sandy blonde hair, and dark blue eyes.

"Hello." He smiled. "Are you one of my students?" The man asked Cloud.

He just nodded.

"Go on Cloud say somthing!" Zack said slightly ushering him over to the teacher. "Uhm...y-yes." Cloud stammered throwing his hands behind his back.

"Hey, no need to by shy little one. Im Mr. Greenfeild. What's your name?" "I'm...Cloud." He stammered again.

He also checked his roster.

"Yup. Your on here. Welcome to the classroom. We do a lot of fun things and projects in here."

Cloud gently smiled and retreated behind Zack again.

"Sorry about that, he's really, really shy."

"It's fine." Mr. Greenfeild chuckled.

The three left again, except this time out of the school. Cloud drew a nervous breath and huffed out just as nervous.

"Cloud, it's okay, really." Zack said slinging his arm around Cloud's shoulder, he held him close as they walked.

"School won't be so bad, it was just fine in Kalm right?" Zack asked.

Cloud nodded. But Zack understood, this was a large school, it must be natural for Cloud to be scared.

"Can we just go home?" Cloud asked shakily.

"Sure." Zack smiled. Cloud seemed to be really shooken up.  
>~[X]~<p>

Soon, it was monday, and that ment the first day of school. Zack had hopped out of bed and quickly got ready. He tried to wake Cloud up, but he rolled over and sleepily moaned. He'd let Angeal wake him up today. He was in the middle of brushing his teeth when Angeal stepped into their room to wake Cloud up.

He let the toothbrush hang from his mouth as he watched to see how Angeal would wake Cloud up. He lightly shook Cloud, he stirred from sleep and sat up, rubbing his eyes. But when he remembered it was monday, he shreiked and threw the covers over his head and rolled himself up into a ball. Angeal sighed.

"Cloud, your going to school today, get up." Angeal coaxed.

Cloud's 'No' was muffled under the sheets and comforter. Angeal sighed and grabbed one edge of the blanket and unravled Cloud from the mess of sheets. Cloud whined and threw the blanket back over his head.

"I don't wanna go!" He whined.

"Cloud, your going and that's that." Angeal stated firmly, not wanting to scare Cloud.

he rapidly shook his head.

Zack quickly rinsed his mouth and threw the toothbrush into the proper place before running at Cloud and jumping up onto the bed.

"Cloud, get up and out of that bed this instant!" Zack sternly glared and threw the blanket off of Cloud.

"But Zack!" Cloud cried in desperation.

"No Cloud. Get up." Zack said grabbing Cloud's arm and pulling him up.

Cloud fought to lay back down.

"Cloud, Do you want to be in serious trouble?" Zack growled.

Never had he used that tone of voice to Cloud before. Cloud fell silent and allowed himself to be pulled out of bed.

"Now you go to the bathroom and get yourself ready this instant." Zack said with a stern gaze as he pointed to the bathroom.

Cloud quickly raced by and shut the door. Zack sighed.

"I hate punishing him like that." he mumbled laying down on the bed.  
>"He thinks I'm going to hit him again."<p>

"Wait, hold on, you hit him?" Angeal asked shocked.

"Well, one day when I was nine, Cloud was seven, I had a lot of homework to do, and I also had to clean the bathroom, and make a little somthing for me and Cloud to eat. Miss Marie's health was dwindling back then, so I had to look out for her, as well as Cloud, And he was coming down with somthing too.  
>Well, around four o' clock, I was really stressed because I couldn't figure out this stupid math problem, and in my flusteration, I ended up forgetting that our dinner was on the stove. So when I rushed to get it, it was burnt beyond the point of being edible. So I had to throw it out.<br>Cloud was being really that stubborn that day, he wouldn't take any medicene for a bad cough because it tasted bad. And ontop of that he was whining about being hungry since the food was burnt. And with all that stress building up, and with Cloud slapping the medicene away, I got so mad that, I hit him.  
>Acually, I slapped him across his cheek and told him to stop being a baby and take the damn medicene. Then I stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut. To makes matters worse, I made Cloud cry. He hated me for weeks. But I couldn't blame him." Zack said finishing up.<p>

he was so quiet when he said those last few sentences. Angeal had no idea. Zack sounded as if he was about to tear up and cry for what he had done. But he threw that emotion away.

"So, now he lives in constant fear, that if he ever makes me that mad again, that I might hit him." Zack added on with the most fake smile Angeal had ever seen in his life.

"And it's all my fault." Zack muttered. Angeal sighed.

That's when Cloud came out of the bathroom quietly. he was silent as he shuffled in. He felt eyes following him, so he hurried up, and threw his sleepwear in the wardrobe and dashed off whimpering. Zack dashed after him.

"Cloud!" Zack called. he stopped in his tracks, but didn't bother to turn around and glance back at Zack.

"Come here." He said.

But Cloud just stood there, his knees were weak and his body trembled in fear. "Please?" Zack asked.

Cloud slowly turned himself around. His face harbored the emotion of fear and utter defeat. he slowly walked over to Zack. When he stopped, he closed his eyes tightly, in fear of being slapped again. Instead, he was pulled into Zack's embrace. "Cloud, I'm sorry I yelled at you. And I'm really sorry for the day I hit you." Zack muttered. He hid his face in Cloud's shoulder.

"Zack?" Cloud asked curiously.

Instead of asking why Zack was crying on his shoulder, he just hugged his brother tightly.

"Don't cry Zack." Cloud coaxed. "Your the older one, you shouldn't be crying." He added on.

Zack lifted his head up.

"Your right, I am the older one. And I need to set a good example for you." Zack smiled through his silent tears.

Cloud gave a tremendous grin. Zack couldn't help but giggle.

"Thanks Cloud." Zack smiled. "Come on, Let's finish getting out ready for school. Okay buddy?" He smiled.

Cloud nodded and went back to the bathroom to brush his hair. Zack sighed with a smile on his face.

"You really know just what to say. You truely are too good for me." He quietly said as he hitched up his bag onto one shoulder.

Cloud dashed out of the bathroom and slung his bag onto his back.

"Ready?" Zack asked.

"Uh-huh!" Cloud smiled.

"Race ya to the bus stop!" Zack giggled running out the door. Cloud trailed behind laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

Yay! Chapter 11! :D and tomorrow it will be Christmas Eve! XD I spend tomorrow with my dad and my grand-parents are coming over! So I'm very exited! But let's get this chapter on the road! ^-^

Zack: Yay! Christmas Eve! I'll get the champange!

Me: I don't drink. O_O

Zack: That's okay, I'll let Cloud drink with me!

Cloud: Zack, I don't drink either.

Zack: WHAA? When I was your age-*BLABLABLAHBLAHH*

Chapter 11! :) Oh, and a early Merry Christmas to you all!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~XChapter:11X~<p>

Zack and Cloud were waiting outside at the bus-stop. Cloud wiggled around nervously.

"You okay?" Zack asked him.

"I'm fine." He quickly replied back, not wanting his brother to worry.

The yellow school bus pulled up and opened it's doors. Cloud gulped as he stepped on first. He chose the first seat on the left, it was unoccupied. Zack slid in beside him.

"Hey, calm down Cloud. You'll be fine today." Zack smiled, ruffling his brother's hair.

Cloud forced a smile. Zack sighed.

"Don't force a smile to make me feel better." He sighed.

Cloud just nodded as the bus began to stop at another sector. Cloud felt people staring at him, or his crazy hair. Zack would glare at all the younger kids who gave his brother weird looks. But sadly, he wouldn't be around to do that in his classroom. That's when the bus arrived at the school. Cloud took a few deep breaths and left the bus behind Zack.

"You know where your going?" Zack asked patting Cloud's back. Cloud nodded. "Alright, see you later!" Zack grinned, quickly kissing Cloud's head before dashing off.

Cloud found himself smiling as he went to his classroom. A few children were already there. Mr. Greenfeild noticed Cloud quietly slip in.

"Good morning Cloud, your seat is the in the first row, second to the back." He smiled.

He quickly placed his bag and coat in the proper place before returning to his seat with his school supplies. He felt children a few rows across whispering about him and giggling. He blushed and turned away to look at the floor. He hated it when people stared at him, or giggled at him. Then, the whole class filled in the other seats. Only four remain empty.

"Good morning class. I'm your teacher Mr. Greenfeild, but of course you already knew that." He smiled facepalming to get a laugh out of all the kids. That worked susccessful. Even Cloud found himself giggling.

"Alright, first thing to start the day with, were going to indroduce ourselves to the class. Form a circle." Mr. Greenfeild smiled.

All the kids got up to form a circle. Cloud stayed in his seat. Group activities were not his favorite thing in the world.

"Cloud, that means you too." Mr. Greenfeild chuckled.

Cloud jumped up and went to a part of the circle that had yet to be formed, and children filled in the gaps between him. One of the kids, was a girl with long chocolate brown hair, with dark brown eyes. She smiled at Cloud. He returned the smile, it was the polite thing to do.

"Alright class, sit down, Sarah, remain standing." The class obeyed.

Sarah began to talk about herself, where she was born, bla bla blah. Then, it came the one girl that had smiled at Cloud's turn. She stood up and smiled.

"Hi, my name is Tifa Lockheart. I was born and rasied in Nebelheim, but move to Midgar two years ago with my parents. my dad runs a local bar in sector 7 called the Seventh Heaven, and my mom helps run an item store." She smiled, then she sat herself down.

Then it was Cloud's turn. He slowly stood up.

"Um, My name is Cloud Strife, I was raised in an orphanage until a few months ago, but the woman who raised me died. Then, me and my brother ran away from the city of Kalm and came to Midgar, only to be homeless for a week before a nice man named Angeal took us in where me and my brother currently reside."

Some kids gasped as Cloud sat down and hugged his knees.

"I'm sorry." Tifa said.

"Don't apologize, It's not your fault." Cloud said, flashing her a quick smile.

Tifa cheered up some and went back to smiling. Soon, the get to know each other game ended and we went back to our seats.

"Alright, let's start off our first lesson with some reading. Open your books to page 35." He instructed.

The class did as they were told. The story was an old fable Miss Marie used to tell Zack and Cloud. It was called 'Foolish Little Chocobo.' Cloud loved this story.

"Does anyone want to read it?" Mr. Greenfeild asked.

"I will." Cloud smiled.

"Alright, go ahead." Mr. Greenfeild stated pulling out some thin-framed reading glasses.

"The Foolish Little Chocobo, By Katelynne Whires." Cloud said before beginning the story, it was only right to read the introduction first.

"There once was a little chocobo, some people called him foolish, some called him stupid, but some others said, he was just too generous. This Chocobo, whom had no name, roamed the barren plains near Midgar. There was a small family of moogles who looked hungry and sick. The chocobo strutted up to them.

'Hello, I'm Chocobo, the one with no name. Are you in need of somthing?' he warked innocently.

'Yes, my children are sick and lost there father to a gruesome war. we are also tired and hungry.'

Chocobo felt bad for the poor family and removed some medicene and gil from his satchel around his broad neck.

'I hope you find happiness, even with this little gift.' He warked.

But Chocobo didn't realize that everyone he helped, were just tricking him. By this time, Chocobo was weak and tired, he had given away his food and all money, he was poor and cold.  
>The snow above fell to the ground. Chocobo had even plucked all of his feathers to make a blanket for some poor moogle orphans, who had also tricked him.<br>He feld to a forest out of shame and embarresment. While in the forest, Fidors had surrounded him, looking for a teasty meal.  
>Chocobo refused at first. But they begged and pleaded and promised him nice things. Chocobo gave in with a smile forming on his beak. Soon, they began to eat him. The only thing left was his head, they even ate his eyes.<p>

'That was a tasty meal, here is somthing for your kindness.' The fidor said, leaving behind a slip of paper that had the word 'fool' written across it.

Then they left. Even though Chocobo had no eyes, he cried. He cried tears of joy. 'Oh thank you! This was the first present anyone has ever given me, thank you so much!' And he continued to cry, until he died, with a smile on his beak.

You see, this Chocobo wasn't foolish, or overly generous, nor was he tricked. He did those things because he WANTED to, not because he had too. Thats what made the little chocobo with no name, so well known." Cloud finished up.

"Very good Cloud. Does anyone know why the author added that last bit in there?" Cloud once again raised his hand. Mr. Greenfeild called on him again.

"The author wanted to get the point across, that you can do good for someone even if all they do is take and take, you still feel good about it and thats what true happiness is." Cloud smiled brightly. Holding back some tears.

Reading that story again brought Cloud back some happy memories.

"Very, very well said Cloud. Thank you." Mr. Greenfeild smiled.

Looks like school would be funner than Cloud thought...well, maybe. Because next, was the dreaded lunch. And eating lunch when your new isn't exactly a walk in the park...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12! :D

Zack: *BLABLABLAHH*...champagne...drinking since i was 16...Cloud...cant hold his alchohol...weak stomach..(hiccups)...dont forget to take out the garbage Fifi *drinks more champagne*

Me: My God, he's drunk...and whose Fifi anyway? O_O

Cloud: Zack, You don't need any more to drink.

Zack: DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT SANTA CLAUSE ISN'T REAL! BECAUSE HE IS YOU NON-BELIEVERS!

me: well...moving on! Chapter 12 anyone? O_ Oh, This is the LONGEST chapter in the history of this story! :D ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~XChapter:11X~

Lunch-time came. Cloud shuffled behind his class. Kindergardeners through second grades had eaten first lunch. third through fifth would be eating now. Hopefully Cloud could sit next to Zack. Cloud got in the line for lunch and picked out a harmless(?) looking bowl of mac&cheese, with little hot-dogs on the side, and a carton of apple juice.

Cloud sat himself in the back of the cafeteria, too shy to ask anyone if he could sit with them. And Zack seemed to be untraceable in the large crowd of kids. He poked his mac&cheese with his plastic fork. He didn't realize how revolting it looked until he touched it...He could have sworn it moved. The little hot-dogs were burnt past the point of being edible.

So Cloud just sipped at his apple juice. It was cold where he sat. The AC was blowing his hair around and making his backside cold. He rubbed his arms in desperation for some warmth. Someones tray clattered next to Cloud's. He looked up, and there was Zack.

"Hey Cloud, how you doin'?" Zack asked sitting down.

"Zack!" Cloud cried hugging his brother.

Zack accepted the quick hug.

"How's you class?" Zack asked.

"Fun! We read Foolish Little Chocobo!"

"Oh, that old fable that Miss Marie used to tell us?"

Cloud nodded and sipped his apple juice.

"Oh, Cloud. You can't get through the school day without any food in your stomach." Zack sigh-smiled.

"I'm not hungry." Cloud said defencively.

Zack shoved some of his sandwitch into Cloud's mouth.

"C'mon, eat somthing." Zack giggled.

Cloud chewed, and swallowed.

"Zack, I don't wanna eat any of your food. You payed for it and it's not mine!" Cloud exclaimed, a bit mad that Zack had forced him to eat food that wasn't rightfully his.

"Oh, shut up and eat it!" Zack chuckled shoving more of his sandwitch into his brother's mouth.

Cloud regretfully swallowed the sandwitch. He left it lump up in his throat from his guilt but he washed it down with apple juice.

"See? Tasty huh?" Zack smiled.

Cloud was silent. zack placed one half of his sandwitch onto Cloud's tray.

"Here!" He smiled eating his own slice.

He pushed his tray towards Zack.

"I can't eat it! It's not mine!" Cloud whined. Zack shoved it back.

"Cloud, will you just eat it?" Zack asked a bit impateint, but he knew how stubborn Cloud was.

He just stared at the untouched bit of sandwitch.

"Don't make me feed it to you!" Zack threatened while laughing.

Cloud forced himself to eat his share of the sandwitch. His regret making him choke on half of it. Zack patted Cloud's back when he coughed.

"You make it act like as if you stole it. I gave you permission, so that makes it okay." Zack said when Cloud stopped choking.

"I know but..." Cloud trailed off as he got caught in a random stare.

"Hellooo? Earth to Cloud?" Zack said waving his hand in front of his brother's face. Cloud snapped out of it.

"Hey, be happy Cloud. At least you have recess right after lunch." Zack giggled. "I have to wait until after your recess to get mine." He added on sipping at his milk. Cloud forced a smile and went to put his tray away. He retreated back to his table when that was accomplished. A teacher appeared in the lunchroom.

"Will all third graders line up at the back door? Recess will be starting now." They yelled over the chatter of the other kids.

"See you later!" Zack smiled hugging his brother. "Have fun!" He said ushering Cloud to start walking.

"Bye." Cloud smirked before dashing off outside.

"Such a handful." Zack chuckled finishing up his milk.

The outside air seemed to be crisp and clear, the sky was a beautiful blue. Cloud stopped to smell a single flower growing out of a small patch of grass. Flowers and grass were rare in Midgar. Cloud just sat there and observed the flower swaying in the gentle breeze. The wind seemed to carress the flower in an invisible loose hug before letting it branch out.

This scene reminded Cloud of his relation to Zack. he would always be there for him. But one day, he would have to grow up and see the world through his own eyes. That was a pretty heavy thought for a monday. He felt the flowers petals under his hand, so smooth. It's fragrence was unlike anything he had ever smelt. He never stopped to enjoy a flowers fragrence or admire the beauty in its rose red petals.

He was looking at a rose. The most beautiful flower with the most sweetest smell. He decided he would come back and take the flower home with him. He went inside quickly to his classroom. The teacher always left the door unlocked. He grabbed two plastic sanwitch bags from his teachers drawer. He filled one of them with water and left the other one empty. He ran back outside. The flower remain untouched.

He sighed happily and bent over the flower. He carefully dug around the flowers home in the grass and even more carefully lifted it from the grass, leaving some roots and soil, clumped with grass, still intact to the rose. He placed it in the empty sandwitch bag.

He then poured some water from the other bag onto the flower. making the flower glisten like fresh morning dew coated the red petals.

"Now what do we have here boys?" A voice asked.

A large shadow was cast over Cloud. He looked up. Three large third graders from another class hovered over him. These boys were supposed to be in fourth grade, but were held back.

"Looks like we've got a little nature-lover here." One of them smirked.

They observed the way Cloud was taking care of the fragile flower. The three laughed at him.

"Not just ANY nature-lover. He reminds me of a chocobo's ass." One of them laughed and pointed to Cloud's overly spikey hair.

Cloud was hurt at the comment.

"Leave my hair out of this!" He whined with a rising temper in his voice.

"ooh, we've got a fiesty little weakling."

Cloud felt a growl come from the depths of his gut.

"I am NOT a weakling!" He protested jumping up and getting in there face, regardless that they were twice as big as him.

Other children watched as the seemlingly shy Cloud, took a stand against the School's roughest bullies. They only targeted the weak ones that couldn't put up much of a fight.

"Wait here." Cloud said walking off to a teacher.

"Miss? Could you hold my flower and make sure no one hurts it?" Cloud sweetly asked.

"Sure." She smiled gently taking the flower.

Now Cloud wouldn't have to worry about his flower getting hurt in the soon-to-be scuffle. He walked back to the bullies, who were quite angry.

"Did YOU just tell US to WAIT HERE?" they growled.

"So?" Cloud added on with a rising attitude in his voice.

His cocky "I-don't-give-a-shit-about-how-you-feel" personality was begining to show.

"Now, how can we make this little brat, tremble, cry and teach him not to mess with us?" One of them asked.

They thought for a second.

"Hey, Your the kid from the orphanage right?" one of them asked.

"What about it?" He frowned, slightly confused.

Then the three began to concoct a plan.

"Your a dirty little orphan boy." One of them sneered.

"Am not!" Cloud shot back.

"Are too!"

"Nope!"

"Yup!"

"No Way!"

"Yes way!"

"Fuck you!"

"Wait, WHAT?" The bullies growled after Cloud had shot back 'fuck you'.

One of them shoved him to the ground. He got a punch to the face. One of them seized him by the collar of his shirt.

"Listen here you Chocobo Ass! WE run the playground, WE choose who gets beat up, WE choose who doesn't, so shut your stupid mouth before I give you somthing to cry about."

One of the bullies ran to the Teacher whom Cloud had given the flower too.

"Miss, That boy who gave you the flower wanted me to come and get it back for him." He smiled innocently.

"Oh, here then." She smiled. Not the flower! Cloud thought.

"We also know about your brother, don't even think that we won't go after him, because we just might."

"No! Leave him out of this!" Cloud cried, loosing his defence.

The bullies now knew his weak point, Zack.

"Also, go against us, whe'll make sure to beat him up personally, and you little flower here gets crushed." They sneered in unison.

"No! Please Don't!" Cloud cried.

They pushed him back down to the ground when he got back up. He kept getting up and getting pushed down repeatidly.

"So, make up your mind..." One of the bullies snarled.

"Either YOU get beat up, or your brother does." Cloud froze, his face twisted in fear. He held his head down. He wouldn't allow them to touch his brother. he would take all the blows.

"You promise not to beat him up if you beat me up? All you want? Without me even trying to fight back?"

Cloud seemed to be digging his gave deeper and deeper. But Cloud knew bullies wouldn't hold there promises unless a great sacrifice was made.

"Now THAT is a good offer." One of them smugly grinned.

"I just don't think its enough." One of them whispered out of Clouds hearing range. "We should make him mentally suffer before we beat him up." One of them also whispered back.

And if your wondering where all the teachers are, they're all busy with being sidetracked by the bullies followers and other kids.

"Sounds good." He whispered back.

They lifted him up by his shirt collar, making him dangle in the air helplessly.

"Look here you stupid little bitch. Your one of those types of people that leans on your family to back you up, and you can't do SHIT without 'em. Your a helpless, worthless Ass."

Then, one of them threw the perfect insult at him.

"Now I see why your momma didn't wanna keep you. She threw you on a doorstep because she knew what a helpless little pansy you would turn out to be, you little fucking suck-up!" They shouted.

Cloud started crying after that. Why DID his mother abandon him? It really made him start to think. Were the bullies right? The bullies knew where it hurt the most now.

"Oh, and your daddy didn't want you either, so he left. Cause he'd be ashamed of you! That makes you a little bastard baby cause you don't have a dad!"

Cloud began to cry even more.

"S-Stop it!" He cried. "Don't say those things! they aren't true!" Cloud wailed.

"Your momma and your daddy never wanted you! Your daddy left and your momma dumped you on the street! Imagine if they saw you now? Your dad would say, for a fact, "I can't belive I call that THING my son!" and your momma would say "The only thing I ever regret is ever birthing that THING into the world with his pointless, worthless, exsistance!"

"Looks like your momma's abortion failed."

That's when Cloud was wailing out and crying.

"Oh. and another thing. I bet you, your brother doesn't really love you. But he takes PITY on your ass because your have no parents!"

They dropped Cloud ruthlesly on the ground. No, more like they threw him on the ground. Cloud slumped over in the ground with his fists balled up tightly, so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"That's right you little bastard, cry! Cry like the baby you really are!" One of them yelled while kicking him in the gut.

Cloud was crying more from emotional pain, more than the physical pain. The bullies forgot about his flower and thought this was more fun. Then, they began to pummel him and throw out more insults of his parents leaving, his brother not loving him, and that he shouldn't be alive.

At one point, they kicked him in the ribs so hard, there was a loud crack that erupted out of his body. And they threw a large rock, square at the back of Cloud's head. More sickening cracks and snaps, erupting everywhere. Cloud felt his right arm being broken, or seriously mangled.

"STOP IT!" Cloud cried with all the force he could scream.

Then teachers finally broke the fight up. Cloud lay there on the ground. beaten and bloodied. He was laying in multiple puddles of his own blood. Three of his ribs were poking out of his chest, and bleeding rapidly. His head was bleeding and pulsating steadily. He had multiple cuts, scrapes, bruises, and scars across his whole body. He was covered in red dirt, blood, and tears. His injuries were so life threatening, that they had to call 9-1-1.

Thats when the thirds graders retreated back inside, there recess was over. But they made Cloud lay there until help arrived. Them the fifth graders came for recess. Zack noticed a bunch of teachers and students hovering in a small circle.

"Give him some room!" One of them shouted.

Zack was curious on who was beaten up so bad that they had to call 9-1-1 for? He made his way to the circle. One of Zack's freinds sighed.

"Whose all beat up?" Zack asked. He shrugged.

"Don't know. But the bullies got to the poor boy. He's staining in his own blood it's that bad."

Zack grew shocked, his face told everyone that. Zack pushed his way through the crowd of people. It Couldn't be Cloud, could it? Some teachers held him back.

"You don't want to see this." They gasped. Still shocked.

"Whose hurt?" Zack asked.

Cloud heard his brother from one side of a teacher. He moaned loudly. He didn't want Zack to see him like this! He wouldn't let him! He started to struggle to stand up. and was only able to be crouched over on his hands and knees.

"No you don't! you lay back down right now!" A teacher sternly said.

Cloud rapidly shook his head. As long as Zack couldn't see him, that's all that mattered.

"I...He Can't...I won't let him...See..." Cloud muttered, slightly disguising his voice from Zack, who was just feet away from him.

he saw Zacks shoes from the gap in between the teachers.

"Lay down right now! The ambulance is on it's way!" They coaxed Cloud to lay down, but he refused.

"No!" Cloud shouted as a grunt of pain choked his voice.

He forgot to disguise his voice.

"You HAVE to let me see!" Zack cried.

"Nu-uh. Do you know this boy?" They asked.

"If you let me see then I can tell you!" Zack cried.

The teacher sighed and let him look. And Cloud's gaze met Zacks. Oh-no. He's seen me. Cloud thought before collapsing on the ground, too weak to stay on his hands and knees anymore.

"Oh my God Cloud!" Zack cried rushing up to him.

He lifted his injured head up and rested it on his lap. Not ever caring that he was going to be soaked in blood soon. The teachers were able to back the kids away and make them go play. They all left to do so, exept Zack. He wouldn't leave Cloud in this gruesome state.

"Cloud, my God..." Zack sobbed.

"Don't...cry." Cloud choked out.

There was an endless stream of tears flowing down his face.

"They...They said so many...things to me...and they...they." Cloud tried to say. Zack hushed him.

"Zack, you DO love me..right? And you just...don't feel bad b-because I don't h..have a mom or d-dad?" Cloud stuttered and choked out.

"Cloud...What on earth did they say to you? You know I love you. Your my brother!" Zack exclaimed.

He rested his forehead againts Cloud's blood-stained forehead.

"I will NEVER let somthing like this EVER happen to you again! Never ever!" Zack repeated as a tear hit Cloud's cheek.

"Z-Zack..."

"Hush now..." Zack soothed. "Don't talk anymore." He added on stroking his brothers head.

He didn't care that his hands were soaked in his brothers blood. It made him hate whoever did this to his precious little brother! Then the ambulance's sirens' wailed as paramedics rushed to the scene.

"Zack! D-Don't let them hurt m-me!" Cloud cried as tears poured down his face. "Their not going to hurt you Cloud." Zack said lifting his head back up.

"D-Don't leave me alone!" He whined as paramedics took Cloud from Zacks lap. "May I go with you?" Zack asked, no, he pleaded them.

"Sure." One of them said, knowing that they were related.

They rushed into the anbulance and began to hook Cloud up to a multitude of machines. He was crying out of fear. His heart rate was sky high, and they didn't know how to calm him down. He was trying to fight the scary people off of him, even in his current condition.

"Cloud, relax. Let these people fix you up." Zack soothed the frightened Cloud.

His heart rate went down after that.

"Good Cloud." Zack praised him.

Cloud continued to sob as the paramedics kept on doing tests and checking his wounds. Then they arrived at the hospital. They removed Cloud from he ambulance and took him in. Zack followed in at their heels. But, they ended up going into a room where Zack wasn't allowed. Angeal arrived at the hospital when they shooed Zack out of the room for critial condition patients.

"I got a call from the school. How bad are his wounds?" Angeal asked.

"They're terrible...They made me nausious. He was beat up so bad." Zack growled. Inside the room, they heard wails, strained grunts, and the clatter of medical tools clashing on the floor and coliding with each other. They even heard yelling.

"Hey, calm down kid! Let us stitch up your head!" A surgeon said.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Cloud yelled while he coughed up blood, more than likely.

"C'mon, please cooperate with us!"

"NO! DON'T HURT ME! GET AWAY!" Cloud cried and was failing around wildly, from what the window showed the two.

The door was blocked so Zack or Angeal couldn't run inside.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Cloud screamed as he started choking on his tears. Zack wanted in there so bad.

"ZACK HELP ME!" Cloud screamed as loud as he could.

Zack clentched his fists and gritted his teeth. Even though his brother was screaming, and pleading for him, He couldn't do a thing.

They had to get a nurse to bring in restraints. Cloud was NOT going to like that one bit. Why couldn't they just let him in? Zack used his last effort to pound and thrash on the door.

"Let me in! Can't you see my brother needs me!" Zack yelled, now clawing at the door, making a hideious scratching sound from his nails against the metal door.

He hopped back up onto the chair to observe how Cloud was doing.

"PLEASE LET MY BROTHER IN!" Cloud wailed helplessly.

He was kicking and thrashing his legs around wildly, kicking some of the staff and machines.

"Go get more restraints." One of the sergeons told a nurse even after his broken or bruised arm was tied down.

Cloud threw his good arm around, trying to grip one of the doctors and threatening them to let Zack in. No use. They used the other restraint to tie his other hand down. Constricting movement from shoulders to arms. Cloud wiggled his chest and hips around, trying to fling himself off the bed. But they got more restraints and tied them around Cloud's legs. Cloud then started to throw his head around wildly.

"Don't do that! You'll upset your concussion!" A Nurse said trying to hold his head still.

He fought her off and screamed some more. More restraints needed to be tied to Cloud immediatly. A few nurses ran out of the room quickly, Zack charged at the door, but the blockers had gotten in the way. It was like trying to move a brick wall. The nurses ran back with more restraints. They had to restrain every moveable part of Cloud down. But that didn't stop him from screaming and crying. His wails were just as relentless as his movements before he was restrained.

"ZACK DON'T LET THEM HURT ME!" Cloud yelled as tears dripped from his irritated eyes.

His heartbeat this rapid for so long was not good.

"JUST LET ME IN!" Zack cried with a burst of adreneline.

He then charged at the door, making it move just a bit.

"You can see your brother after He's finished being patched up."

"I WANT TO SEE MY BROTHER NOW!" they both screamed in unison.

They were upsetting the other patients.

"DONT LET THEM HURT ME! PLEASE! HELP ME! ZACK PLEASE HELP ME!" Cloud cried out, almost as nonsence, for it was so close together.

"SHUT THOSE TWO UP ALREADY!" an angry patient called out.

Angeal couldn't take this anymore. These two brothers shouldn't have to wait to see each other. It just wasn't right.

"EITHER YOU MOVE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL SLICE THIS DOOR DOWN!" Angeal screamed drawing his sword.

One of the doctors came out.

"That's it, your two are waiting in the lobby like all the others." He stated shooing them away from the room.

"ZACK DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THEM! DON'T GO!" he yelled. And that was the last thing they heard before the door slammed shut and they were forced to go wait in the lobby on that floor.

Zack was crying tears of anger.

"What kind of hospital is this?" Zack cried kicking the wall in anger. nevertheless, they had to do what they were told.

~~~~~~~~~~~[But What EXACTLY happened after they left?]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>~[X]~<p>

Cloud saw Zack and Angeal disapear around the corner in an angered flusteration. "ZACK DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THEM! DON'T GO!" Cloud cried out as a last effort.

"Sorry kid, but your upsetting the pateints, we've got to muffle you up." One of them sighed.

"GET AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Cloud whined very loudly.

More than likely, Zack and Angeal were out of ear range to hear Cloud scream. His wails and shouts did die down before they could muffle Cloud.

"Are you going to behave and keep quiet?" One of them asked, stopping from dampening a rag in clorophorm.

Cloud vigerously began to tug at his restraints. His heart rate was off the charts.

"No, no don't do that!" One of them growled, seizing Cloud's arms and pinning them down.

That's when his heart stopped.

"Oh shit! Get the paddles!" One cried, while another began to set the to the correct electric shock.

"Clear!" Bzzt! Nothing.

"Clear!" Bzzt! Nothing.

They did this three more times.

"Last attempt before we give up, Clear!" Bzzt! Heartbeat.

One of them sighed releived. Happy that they weren't going to have to tell an already distruaght family one of their sons slash brother died. Cloud's eyes blinked around and his vision was blurry. The doctors took advantage of his weakness to inject some medicene into his I.V to keep him calm.

So, they began to work on Cloud's more serious wounds, perferably the ones that needed immediate surgery. Even though Cloud wasn't screaming anymore, he certainly was wailing out for Zack. He cried this out for five hours before they knocked him out.

But later when he woke up, and he was fully alert, he was fully angry. When a nurse came in to give him some food, he effortlessly threw it across the room and watched it clatter against the wall.

"I'm not hungry." He growled.

One of the nurses sighed and cleaned up the mess.

"I want my brother." Cloud snarled angrily.

"AFTER you sleep." A nurse said, trying to inject more sleeping medication into his arm.

Cloud seized the nurse and wrestled around with her and was able to make her drop the antibiotic shot to the ground.

"DON'T TOUCH ME WITH ANYMORE NEEDLES!" He screamed once again and began to cry.

Another nurse noticed that all this poor boy wanted, was his brother. She walked in. She froze when she saw Cloud. Not because of his injuries, but because of WHO he was. She sat down on his bed. Her blue eyes gazing at Cloud, while her long wheat-blonde hair fell from her shoulder sloppily.

Who knew that She would come face-to-face with the son she abandoned?

"Cloud?" She asked.

Cloud looked up at her with tear glazed eyes. One of his eyes was starting to blacken. His arms were folded across his chest angrily, but his face told a diffrent story. She felt her heart tug at this.  
>Cloud stared at her nametag, Before his eyes widened in shock. The woman forgot her nametag displayed first AND last name.<p>

"You have my last name." Cloud said shocked, and slightly backing away.

"I know Cloud. I would know this very well. Because...I'm your mother." She sighed. Cloud's eyes seemed to pop out of his head. And the first question Cloud asked was: "Why did you abandon me?"

His mother sighed.

"I wouldn't be able to take care of you. If only your pathetic-coward-of-a-father would have just stayed with me then, I might have been able to keep you. But, I can't blame him for leaving. He was only 17. And I was only 15 when I was pronounced pregnant with you." His mother heavily sighed.

Cloud never stopped to think that his mother did look quite young. She appeared to be 23, at the most! Cloud rested his hands over his mothers. She glanced up, with tears in her own eyes.

"I understand now." Cloud muttered to her.

It was true, Sons did look like their mothers. They looked almost identical.

"Hey, I'm going to do one thing right in my life for you. I'm going to persuade the sergeon to let your brother in here." She winked.

She acted just like Cloud when she was happy. Cloud began to smile at the mother he hrdly knew.

"Thank you!" He beamed. Then she scurried down the hall, tears of joy overflowing and pouring down her eyes.

But, More nurses ruined this tender moment by trying to give him the same shot again. He flailed and screamed again, kicking one of them really hard. So in the end, he had to be restrained again. And Cloud's mother came back to inform him that he could only get his brothr to see him is he slept. So Cloud started wailing and screaming again.  
>~~[X]~~<p>

five painful waiting hours later, the medical team that was treating Cloud came into the lobby, sighing releived that it was finally over. One of the lead surgeons went to talk to Angeal. Zack decided to listen.

"Two minutes after you left, he flatlined. We were able to bring him back, but he was still as angry and squirmish as before.

His injuries were terrible! He has a concussion, half of his ribs were broken and forced through his chest, He suffered major internal and external bleeding, his right arm isn't broken, but it is sevierly bruised. He has multiple deep gashes and bruises. His left eye is starting to blacken.

He needed twenty stitches for the gash in his head, and he needed surgery on his ribs and for his internal bleeding. My God, I'm suprised this kid had enough energy to throw his food across the room efforlessly and STILL have enough energy to wrestle around with a nurse and slap an antibiotic shot from her hand."

Zack chuckled slightly.

"We even had to knock him out he was screaming so loud. Not to mention he still has to be restrained because last time he woke up, he kicked one of us very hard. And also-."

He was interrupted by a large wail coming from a room down the hall. Zack knew that was Cloud. Zack tryed to dash to Cloud's room but the sergeon held him back. "Hold on now. He needs more rest."

"But someone told me I could see him when they fix him up!" Zack whined, fighting around in the man's grasp.

"I know, I know. But he needs rest." The wails were unrelenting.

"He doesn't need sleep, he needs me!" Zack cried now fighting against the man to rush to Cloud's side.

"ZACK! WHERE ARE YOU?" Cloud cried from his room.

Zack could here it as if he had spoken it next to his ear, because Cloud was that desperate to see his brother. The sergeon let him go.

"ONLY for a few minutes." he warned.

Zack didn't listen and rushed to Cloud's room. He opened the door. But Cloud thought it was another doctor.

"PLEASE! NO MORE NEEDLES! DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE!" He cried, fighting his restraints.

Every bit of him was still restrained down. How inhumane, if only they let him in that room! Zack dashed up to Cloud and began to remove his restraints. The same sergeon rushed in to try and stop Zack.

"No, no! Don't do that!" he said holding Zack back.

Zack fought around.

"Let me go!" He cried.

Cloud stopped screaming and opened his eyes.

"ZACK! YOUR HERE!" Cloud cried fighting his restraints even more.

He wanted to be held by his brother so bad.

"Let me untie him please!" Zack cried, tears swelling in his eyes.

Cloud's face was red, and his eyes were irritated from crying so much. His voice was cracking terribly from all the times he screamed and shouted and yelled. The sergeon let him go.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll untie you." Zack said gnawing at the restraints and fiddling with the buckle, he was able to release his legs first, then his arms and head, until he was free from his bound little prison.

"ZACK!" Cloud cried sobbing uncontrollably.

He went limp in his brother's embrace, still sobbing and crying. His cries interupted by little hiccups. Zack climbed up onto Cloud's bed and held him tight.

"It's okay. Hush now." Zack soothed the sobbing Cloud.

He wouldn't stop crying. But who could blame him? Cloud was gripping Zack's arms tightly, not wanting his brother to be pryed away from him like last time.

"Cloud, ease up. Your kinda hurting me." Zack said.

Cloud's grip eased up a bit. He buried his face in Zack's shirt and mumbled nonsence.

"Don't let them hurt me again." Cloud whined.

His voice had dwindled to a harsh whisper from all his crying and yelling. He kept on sobbing.

"Oh Cloud, stop crying. Your going to make yourself sick." Zack slightly smiled.

The voice that Cloud hardly had, sounded nasily and weak. Zack held his brother tighter. Cloud asked for some alone time with Zack, and they left it at that and went outside.

"Cloud? What's wrong?" Zack asked holding his chin up to look into his watery eyes.

"The...bullies said such terrible things to me." He sobbed again.

"Oh, Cloud, what did they say?" Zack asked, holding him tenderly.

"They, They said that...my mommy didn't want me, and how...how my daddy left, and how that made...made me a bastard." Cloud cried again.

"Then, they kept...referring to me as a thing...and...and not a human being!" He wailed.

"Then they told me that...my mommy's abortion failed." He said, almost not sounding like words, but more like gibberish.

Cloud's mother watched from the window. Never had she ever thought of taking an innocent child's life like that! That's why her boyfreind left, She wouldn't kill it like he wanted her too. She dashed off with tears flowing in her eyes again.

"And they said that you...didn't love me, and only took pity on me!" He whined clentching Zacks shirt tightly.

Zack held his brother tightly.

"That's a lie. Cloud, you know that's a lie. I know that the only reason your mother left you behind is because she wouldn't be able to take care of you properly. And I DO love you! Your the most important person in my life, and your my brother! Nothing will change that." Cloud began to bawl at Zack's kind words.

"And Cloud? Don't ever change. Just stay the way you are. Your my brother and I love you." Zack whispered holding him tightly and breaking down in tears with him. The sergeon opened up the door.

"Cloud, you have to get some rest now." Cloud shook his head rapidly.

"NO!" He screamed.

"Cloud, don't scream anymore." Zack said resting his head over Cloud's.

he let his sweet scent flow in. He smelt of flowers. Quite strange for him having a bleeding head and being pushed around in dirt.

"Save what little voice you have. I'll be back to check on you later." Zack said getting off Cloud's bed.

"NO ZACK DON'T LEAVE!" He shouted with tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

He leaned over and grabbed Zack's shirt sleeve to keep him from leaving. Zack whirled around and tenderly placed his hand over his brother's head.

"Cloud, what did I just tell you? Stop screaming okay? There's no need to scream anymore."

"Please...Please don't leave." Cloud pleaded gripping Zack's hand.

"Alright, I won't leave." Zack said climbing back in the bed next to Cloud.

Cloud dropped his hand and layed down. Zack stroked Cloud's hair softly and hummed to him. Cloud's eyes went droopy and he sighed in content, before he fell asleep without medication.

"Good night Cloud. I'll see you tomorrow." Zack said before hopping off the bed.

He stood for a second before leaning over and giving him a quick kiss on his head. Cloud smiled in his sleep and pulled the covers up more. Zack couldn't contain his grin as he left the room.


	13. Bonus Chapter :

Hey! It's a bonus chapter! :) Well, duh, the title obviously states that! *facepalms* anyway, this bonus chapter is all about Cloud's mother. and you'll acually get to find out her name ^-^ you'll also learn about Cloud's D-bag dad and ect. :)

Clouds mom: FUCK YOU!

me: ME? O_O

CM: No no, HIM.

Clouds dad: YOU'D ENJOY IT TOO MUCH!

CM: YOU SON OF A-*proceeds to beat him up.*

me: well um, bonus chapter! take it away! *is pulled into fight* X0X (plus, if your name is used in this chapter: Its a freakin coincidence okays? XD)  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~XBonusChapterX~<p>

"Cody, I don't feel good." She mumbled.

"What now?" He asked looking into Skye's eyes. "You do look deathly pale. Everything okay?" Cody asked.

"I guess, but I feel exhausted." Skye mumbled.

"here, sit down." Cody said pulling up a chair in his office.

Cody was a well known sergeon and used to work as part time pediatrition. Cody had worked very hard to become a doctor since he was ten. he was able to skip three years of school and graduated high school when he was only thirteen, then he went to college and got a medical degree in just three short years because his knowledge was so advanced.

So by the time he was 16, he worked on children and performed his very first surgery. Now he is very well known. He did like kids, but he wasn't ready for his own yet. He was only 17 after all. And his beloved Skye was only 15. He wouldn't know what he'd do if there was a little, ahem, "mishap".

Skye took a seat and sprawled herself out. Skye's hair was short and choppy, it would fall into her face every two seconds. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of aqua Cody had ever seen.

"What seems to be your problems Dear?" He asked sweetly.

"Well, I've been startled very easily by the littlest things, My head's in a constant spin, I'm nausious all the time and my stoamch is always bothering me now." Skye whined throwing her head against Cody's desk.

"Let's go see someone whose more advanced than me in this feild. I only work on serious cases, not the flu or common cold." He stated.

He also didn't treat Skye as best as he should. For him, work came before his only love. They arrived at a diffrent part in the hospital wing.

"Hey there Skye, how are you?" The female doctor asked.

Skye began to list off all her symptoms.

"I see. Let me listen to your heartbeat." She asked removing her stethascope from her neck and adjusting it.

she placed the cold metal against Skye's chest. She yelped and giggled. One, the metal was cold, and two, she had been really ticklish lately. Alright, breathe in deeply. She instructed. Skye did as she was told. And she breathed out as instructed. "I see." The doctor said. "Lift up your shirt for me." She said.

"w-what?" Skye exclaimed frightened.

"I just want to check somthing before I give you a clean bill of health. I detected somthing other than your heartbeat and I want to make sure it's nothing dangerous."

Skye nodded and barely lifted up her shirt.

"A little higher silly." She giggled.

Sky rolled her shirt up, but not high enough to reveil what her undergarments were. She put this weird gel over Skye's stomach.

"Hey! That tickles!" She giggled squirming around.

"Hold still." The doctor said smiling.

Skye sat still as this other weird thing as placed over the cold gel.

"The hell is that?" Skye asked looking at this weird image on a machine.

"This is your insides."

"Ohh gross!" Skye giggled with a smile on her face. "Zoom in! I want to see every detail of my insides!" She giggled.

Cody gagged from behind her. To have his girlfreind, so facinated by guts. The doctor stopped moving the thing around when she stopped on the place she wanted too.

"What is that?" Skye asked confused. It looked so weird, what was this, lump? The doctor giggled.

"Take a long look for a bit." Skye leaned in closer. "I don't think I'm seeing what you are." Skye said looking at it from every angle. She giggled.

"Might I say congrats then. Your pregnant. You hid it well, your already three months along and hardly have a bump." She smiled before removing the weird thing off Skye's stomach.

Skye's face widened in shock. Cody gagged on his spit.

"I'm what now?" Skye questioned, too shocked to belive he ears.

"Don't play stupid...oh wait...You wern't trying for a baby were you?" She asked quickly.

Cody was in rage.

"Of course not! We are just teenagers! We can't possibly have a baby now!" He exclaimed in blind rage.

"Cody, think this through!" Skye exclaimed standing up.

"YOU SIT DOWN!" He cried angrily. Skye quickly sat herself back down.

"Did you plan this?" His voice screeched.

"No! I didn't!" Skye whined closing her eyes shut tight. Cody raised his hand and slapped Skye across the cheek.

"You little whore! Your coming with me!" He growled gripping her hand tightly.

"Cody that hurts!" Skye cried as she was almost dragged down the hospital halls.

They went back to Cody's office, which was secluded from the rest of the place. He slammed the door shut and ordered Skye to sit down.

"I can't belive this...I CAN'T belive this!" Cody sarcasticly laughed.

"Skye. We're teenagers. We aren't ready for a baby, you know this." He stated, trying to give his girlfreind another chance.

"I know, I know!" Skye cried.

She found herself resting her hands over where her baby lay, as if she was sheilding it's tiny ears from hearing Cody yell.

"What are we going to do?" Skye asked now looking down at it.

"I'll tell you what we are NOT going to do. We are NOT going to keep that thing." "DON'T CALL IT A THING!" Skye screeched angrily as she jumped up from her chair.

"Fine, what do you want me to call it? Monstrosity? Accident? Muck-up? Because I REFUSE to call that thing, my son or daughter." he growled, looking at Skye's tiny little bump.

"How dare you?" Skye growled. Sheilding her child from Cody's unrelenting glare. "How DARE you!" She cried as bitter tears streaked down her face.

Cody stood up.

"Skye please, we can still make this work." He smiled.

"W-We can?" Skye asked.

Cody came up just inches away from her face. Making her back up against the wall. He came up close to her face again, and started pressing her baby against her roughly.

"DON'T HURT IT!" She cried throwing herself away to the floor. tenderly wrapping her arms around her child.

"GET UP! Cody yelled at her. Or I'll kick it when your down!"

Skye jumped right back up at that.

"Let me tell you what your going to do." Cody growled. "Your going to get rid of it." He added on smugly.

"What do you mean?" Skye stammered.

"Kill it. How else?" he sneered.

"No." Skye whispered, holding it tighter, but not enough to hurt it.

"Get rid of it." He added on shoving her out of his office.

"W-where are you taking me?" Skye asked worridly.

"A special place called the abortion wing in this hospital."

Skye fought out of Cody's grip and charged down the hall.

"NO! NO!" She screamed.

Some of the staff looked at her weirdly but resumed their work. Skye dashed outside into the cold rain. It was so soothing on her seemingly burning skin. She was afraid Cody would follow her, so she charged back at full speed to her apartment.

She always left the door unlocked, which today would be good since she left her apartment keys in the house anyway. She collapsed on her couch and tryed to catch her breath. She rested her hands over her baby.

"Don't worry little one. I won't let anyone hurt you. Escpecially Cody."

She felt her baby wriggle around. She coudln't tell if it was out of fear, or love for it's mothers protection. She smiled before getting up. She grabbed a large suitcase and began to stuff her clothes and other neccesitys into the bag, She then reached up into her closet and pulled out a large box of money she had pickpocket from Cody when he wasn't looking.

She had about three thousand dollars. She had been saving it up for about a year now. That would last enough for a plane ticket or multiple bus rides. And would still have enough to rent a house or buy a new apartment somewhere else. She lived in the town of Iceicle Inn. She would flee to Kalm. Across the world. Just to get away from Cody.

When she packed all of her things, she left and went to the airport. What luck! They had plane tickets to Kalm! She purchased one and borded the plane. To Kalm!

[4 months later]

Skye was able to make a peaceful living in Kalm for about 4 months now. And cody had no idea where she went. Skye and her baby were doing fine living in Kalm. She was going to have a boy. But Couldn't decide on what to name him.

Well, he was born today. March 12th, 9:26 P.M. Thursday night. Skye found herself exhausted but, seeing her child, in good health, for the first time. Made her forget about her wearyness and just enjoy holding him.

But after 8ish months after the birth of her child. She found herself broke. With no means of taking care of her own child. She already had two jobs and only took brakes to go home and take care of her baby. She found herself, stressed, tired, and she couldn't care for her son. And she couldn't do anything about that. She had no choice but to leave him in better care.

It was raining that night when she left him on the doorstep. And when she drove away. She felt so terrible. But throughout her son's life, she was there, nearby, watching him. Learning his name, what he liked and disliked. And how he took to an older boy whom he called his brother.

She had become a nurse in Midgar after the orphanages main leader died, maybe her son would come to Midgar. and she was right. She saw him in the hospital when he was 8 just last week. He looked so much like her. He acted so much like her. Escpeically his little temper tantrums. One of these days. If her son lets her, she might just take him back under her wing.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~~~!~~~~~!~!~!~!~!~~~~~~~~~~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

theres the bonus chapter! please review and tell me if i should have Cloud's mother in the story more, and also review your answer if you want to see his mother raise him again...along with Zack of course! ^-^


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13! And to one of my freinds who review on the comment of Cloud's mom being in my story more, I thank you! (you know who you are ^-^) So, I shall try to add Skye into the story. Because I loved my bonus chapter. 3

Sadly, the characters will not being showing up in the intro today-*bashed in face*

Zack: WHO isn't showing up?

me: I stand corrected.

Chapter 13 everyone! :)  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~XChapter:13X~<p>

Cloud awoke from his long nap to a gray drizzly day. Apparently, it was the next day. Cloud felt sore all over. He looked around the room and realized Zack wasn't there. He sighed and fiddled with the bedsheets. The door lightly clicked open. And there was Cloud's mother.

"You doing good today?" She asked pulling up a seat.

"I guess." Cloud said staring down at his hands, that were still fiddling with the sheets.

"Look, I'm so sorry I ever abandoned you." Skye sighed.

"It's okay. Acually. I'm glad you did." Cloud gave a quick smirk.

"I don't understand." Skye sighed, shaking her head.

"If this all didn't happen. I wouldn't have my brother." Cloud smiled at her.

His smile was so warm, and contagious. Skye couldn't help but return a quick smile. Skye flipped through his medical records. Those records were her own personal records that she had constructed herself throughout her time with her son.

"What's that?" Cloud asked, looking at it over her shoulder.

"Oh this? You probably wouldn't be interested in it." She said trying to shut it. Cloud stuck his hand into the folder to keep her from loosing the page.

"I want to see." he said opening it back up.

"It looks like medical records, but somehow diffrent." Cloud said observing a peice of paper that's corner had been dog-eared.

"That's right. These are my own little records of you. From the time before you were born, until I left you." Skye said.

Cloud seemed to take intrest in it. He never knew much about his mother, or himself from before the age of one.

"Are you in there too mommy?" He asked.

Skye's heart seemed to freeze when she heard her son say those words. That's all she had been dreaming of since he had been born.

"Mm-hmm." Skye smiled flipping back to the front page.

There was a tape inside a pocket folder.

"Ah, the hospital security cameras from 1995." She sighed carefully removing the tape from its folder while reading the label.

"Whats so good about that year?" Cloud asked.

"That's the year I was pronounced pregnant with you." She said.

She even kept a small, almost flat camcorder next to the tape. She topped the thin tape in. This camcorder had sound built into it, unlike all the others. It played at the part where she had just found out.

"Everyone tells me that you didn't want me mommy, is that true?" Cloud asked as the tape was rewound a bit.

"Watch and see." Was all Skye said.

The tape played.

"I'm what now?"

"Oh don't play dumb...wait, you wern't trying for a baby were you?"

The tapes sound seemed so clear, as if this event was happening right in front of Cloud.

"Mommy, is that where I was?" Cloud asked, pointing to the rather small bump of the past Skye.

"Yes, that's where your were." Skye smiled.

Cloud seemed interested. Skye was suprised. She didn't think her son would already be calling her 'mommy' or be interested in her past. But, he was his mother's child. That's when Cody had slapped Skye in the video camera.

"My dad is a meanie!" Cloud growled at the tape and he clentched his fists together tightly.

The tape skipped to the hidden camera Skye had se tup in his office a few months prior. Getting a clear shot of Past Skye and Past Cody.

"What are we going to do?" Past Skye asked, gently resting her hands over her child. "I'll tell you what we're NOT going to do, we are NOT going to keep that thing." Cloud looked offended.

"DON'T CALL IT A THING!" Past Skye had shouted and embraced her small bump tenderly.

"Mommy, you did want me." Cloud said leaning his bruised up head against his mothers shoulder.

His eyes were glazing in tears waiting to fall. The tape skipped to when Skye was backed against the wall and Cody was inches away from her, he had began to press firmly on Skye's bump to try and get rid of the baby himself, But Skye threw herself to the ground. Cloud was gripping his mother's arm tightly. Knowing that he could have been killed.

Skye's motherly instinct took over and she began to subconciously stroke his head and hush his little sobs that escaped from his mouth. The tape skipped again, execpt this time, it looked like Skye was filming the camera herself.

"This is Skye here. I'm on a plane fleeing from Cody. Who in my defence, is a crazy phsyco that deserves to be tortured, Anyhow. I'm fleeing with my baby, who has yet to arrive." She smiled giving her son time to shine really.

Cloud smiled.

"Hey! Check it out! Were above the Clouds!" She quietly exclaimed filming the planes windows.

It was night and there were stars all around. Thats when the tape skipped and ended. She removed the tape and slid it back into it's pocket in her little folder.

She flipped the page. Showing a picture of Skye after Cloud's birth. Her hair was messy and she looked exhsausted. She was trying her best to hold a happy smile on her face while taking the picture. Cloud's bright blue eyes were staring at the camera in awe.

The page flipped again with little diary pages that had been taped in the records. Cloud skimmed over some of them while he smiled. Soon the records ran out of pages to be shown as they reached the back cover. And in big words, written in pen about seven years ago was

"I'm so, so sorry Cloud."

before it gave Skye's crappy signature. Cloud found himself crying. as his tears dribbled onto the folder. Skye held him in a loving motherly embrace.

"So it's true. You did want me, and you did love me." He sobbed while laughing.

He felt so releived to have that burden weighing him down vanish.

"I'm so sorry baby." Skye soothed. "Here, Get some more sleep. But I have somthing of yours you might want to see again." Skye gently laid Cloud down as she pulled out somthing from the depths of her purse.

In which she hated purses with a deep passion. It was old, the color had faded, but the stuffed animal appeared to be intact. It was a small black rabbit with deep blue marbled eyes.

"Do you remember this?" She asked giving it a slight shake.

It's rattle jingled widly. Cloud's eyes widened as he took the stuffed rabbit from his mother and held it tight.

"I remember!" Cloud smiled as he flopped down on his bed smiling.

"I used to call him Jet, back when I was still trying to put my words together." He added on smeeling the rabbits scent.

"It still smells like cake." He giggled relaxing in his bed.

"Cloud?" A voice behind them asked.

Skye scooted over, knowing that it was Cloud's brother that was behind her. Zack stared at Skye, then at Cloud, then back at Skye.

"Are you Cloud's mother?" Zack asked. Skye nodded.

Zack gave a quick nod before hopping up onto his brother's bed.

"Skye?" Another voice asked.

Skye whirled around to be staring at Angeal.

"Angeal? No way!" She smiled.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"I've been good." She smiled. Zack and Cloud were confused.

"Oh, sorry you two. Skye used to live in Banora with me and Genesis when we were kids. We were acually really close freinds." Angeal stated. Skye nodded.

Then, he compared Cloud's appearance to Skye's.

"To think, all this time I was staring at your son Skye." Angeal smiled.

It was like a family reunion or somthing in this hospital room. Cloud got bored and snuggled into his rabbit before drifting off to sleep.

Zack wasn't too far behind him.

!~!~!~!~!~! ~ !~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~~!~

Ahh, I know this was a really short, and not well though out chapter. But HOPEFULLY my next chapter wont suck terribly. .


	15. Chapter 14

Hooollllyyyy Shiva! Guess who's finally back after a year of haitus!? :D *Had lawnmowers, knives, swords, tomatoes, and lawnchairs thrown at me* Ahhh! Yes, Yes I know I disappeared on this story for over a year, but I had writer's block half the time, flat out procrastination, and life in general! But now I am back to you, my lovely readers~!

Zack: You've got SOME nerve, disappearing from this story like that!

Me: Akk! I'm sorry! DX

Cloud: Sorry doesn't take back the year that you vanished!

*Is le smacked by both of them*

Anyhow, why don't we move on now? XD ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>~XChapter: 14X~<p>

Cloud was released from the hospital the next following day. Angeal was carrying him, seeing as he just got another dose of painkillers that made him tired and a bit exhausted. His small head was resting against the man's broad shoulder, and his eyes were half lidded with drowsiness. He remembered that Zack was looking up at him with worried blue eyes. If Cloud hadn't been so tired, he would have told his brother that he was fine. But all he could get out was a strained grunt.

"When we get back home, it's straight to bed with you." Angeal told him with a chuckle.

"I dun't need it..." Cloud was able to slowly slur out. The poor boy looked and sounded like he was drunk and had gotten into a bar fight.

"You can't even hold your head up, you're getting more rest." Angeal added, slightly hoisting him up a bit higher in his firm grip.

Zack still looked up at him, his eyes never leaving his brother's. After what happened to him, he wasn't ever going to let anybody hurt him ever again! The trio made it back to the house within ten minutes that their walk home started. Angeal walked into the bedroom that the two brothers shared. He layed Cloud down on his side of the bed and pulled the covers over him. He gently ruffled the boy's wheat blonde hair and smirked.  
>Zack hopped up onto the bed and sat beside Cloud as Angeal left the bedroom, turning on the ceiling fan and shutting the door behind him.<p>

Cloud was still half awake, half asleep. It looked as if he was fighting the need for sleep. Zack gently played with Cloud's little spikes, twirling them around in his fingers.

"Get some sleep." Zack whispered to him.

"I dun...need it..." Cloud said, barely able to get his words out.

"Yes you do silly." Zack chuckled, laying next to him. He leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Why are you saying you don't need any sleep?" He asked with a faint smile.

"They'll...They'll get me if...I sleep..." Cloud muttered, his eyes blinking rapidly, hardly able to stay open anymore.

"Who'll get you Cloud?" Zack curiously asked, giving his little brother a confused look.

"The...meanies..." Cloud whispered nearly asleep. To stay awake, Cloud hit himself in his bruised ribs. He let out a choked cry of pain and his eyes shot open.

Zack was suddenly seething with anger. Those evil, evil people! First they hurt his brother, now he's so scared that he keeps hitting his injuries to stay awake! Zack carefully hugged his brother.

"Get some sleep." He said to him in a lulling voice. The tone of his voice made Cloud drowsy again and his eyes went back to fluttering to stay awake. I'll protect you. They won't get you with me here. He reassured, giving him an eskimo kiss on his nose. With that, Cloud fell asleep, and stayed asleep.

Zack layed with him a little bit longer before he too dosed off.

**~X~X~X~X~**

It had been a week since Cloud was relased from the hospital, and he was already recovering quickly. His black eye and other minor bruises had already healed, but his bruised ribs still remained, and he still took shallow breaths to keep from hurting himself. He and Zack were called down to the basement of Angeal's house, which was also their's too.  
>When the got there, they saw a bunch of exercise equiptment, such as punching bags and a treadmill. Cloud took a few more steps into the room, and Angeal was seen, resting against the corner of the walls.<p>

"Wow! Look at all this stuff!" The blonde boy exclaimed witha light-hearted tone.

"Why are we down here Angeal?" Zack asked, walking up to him as he gave him big curious eyes.

"I'm going to teach you how to defend yourselves from attackers." He said with a smirk as he stopped resting his back in the corner. He made his way to the center of the room. "Cloud, come here." Angeal called.

The blonde was looking at the settings on the treadmill when he heard the man's voice. He hopped off of it and quickly sprinted as fast as his little legs could carry him. "Yeah?" He asked with a small smile.

"Think fast." He said, tossing a tennis ball at him.

Cloud shreiked and it hit him in the shoulder. "Angeal! Why'd you do that?" Cloud whined, rubbing his shoulder.

"Think of these tennis balls as someone trying to rush at you and hit you." Angeal said as he picked up another one.

"I don't wanna play this game!" He whimpered.

"This isn't a game Cloud. I'm teaching you self defence so you won't ever get beaten up again." Angeal said on a serious note.

Cloud straightened up, then nodded his head.

"Alright, pretend this is a person running at you to hit you, what would you do?" He asked, showing Cloud the new tennis ball in his hand.

"Scream?" Cloud honestly replied.

Angeal chuckled and shook his head. "No Cloud. You don't want to scream. Here's what you want to do. Actually, grab a tennis ball and chunk it at me." Angeal said, tossing him the yellow felty ball.

Cloud caught it with two hands. He looked a bit confused by Angeal's request, but he threw the tennis ball at him. Angeal quickly summersaulted away and the ball smacked into the wall, bouncing off the stones and rolling on the wooden ground. Cloud blinked, then his face lit up.

"Wow! That was so cool!" He exclaimed.

Zack ran up and grabbed a tennis ball. "My turn!" He happily shouted.

He tossed the tennis ball at Angeal, whim just sidestepped out of the way with a chuckle. The two boys began teaming up and throwing tennis balls at the SOLDIER, in which dodged every one of them. Clound chunked another one and it smacked him in the arm lightly.

"Oh-no! I'm hit!" He cried playfully as he tumbled to the ground. The two boys ran up and jumped on him, giggling and laughing.

"We got you Daddy!" Zack exclaimed happily.

Angeal's eyes widened a bit and he blinked. He replaced his shocked expersion with one of pure elation.

"Yeah Daddy! We got you!" Cloud chimed in, giving a bright and big toothy smile, as did Zack.

"You two." He smiled, wrpping them both into a tight hug. He was careful in minding Cloud's bruised ribs as he hugged them both. "Alright, let's keep practicing." He smirked.

The two boys shook their heads no and curled up on either side of him. He chuckled and ruffled the ravenette and blonde boy beside him.

"Alright, I guess we can take a long break." He smirked, enjoying the moment with the two, who just smiled brightly and cuddled up next to him.


	16. Chapter 15

_Oh Yay! Look whose back after a long ten month disappearance! :D That's right, Zimmy herself with another chapter of Unbreakable Bond! :3 I figured this needed an update since I'm going on a MASS updating spree! XD_

_Zack: Well look who decided to show her face again._

_Me: Oh hai! Sorry, you know how busy I get! *sweat drop*_

_Cloud: So busy you forgot all about this fanfiction with all your other ones! *Bulging vein*_

_Me: Onto the story! GAK! *Attacked by Cloud and Zack*_

_~XChapter: 15X~_

"Cloud, are you absolutely Sure you're ready to go back to school?" Zack asked, his blue eyes drooping slightly.

Even if the blonde had gotten some self defence training from their father, he was still worried about him. What if he couldn't take on the big bullies by himself? He was still just a young child, not even at the age of ten yet!

"Yeah! I'll give em' a what-for if they try to hurt me again!" Cloud proclaimed, punching a fist at the air in front of him with a determined expression set into his sky blue eyes.

Zack was still unconvinced. What if it was a three-to-one like it was last time? Even if his little brother had gotten a hand of fighting more than just one person at a time, it wouldn't quell the ravenette's worry. After all, it was just a week ago when Cloud was so scared that he couldn't even sleep without dreaming about those bullies. The blonde looked at his older brother with a reassuring smile, as if he knew what the older boy was thinking. Before the two could speak another word, Angeal came up behind them, dressed in his SOLDIER uniform. He must be going up to work after he dropped the two boys off.

"You ready to go?" He asked with a soft smile.

"Yeah!" Cloud exclaimed, that same look of determination lighting a bright blue fire in his eyes.

Zack just silently nodded, knowing very well if he were to speak right now, he'd start fretting about his little brother and his well being.

"Alright, get your bags." Angeal said, gesturing to the two backpacks sitting idly by the front door.

The blonde raced forward and scooped his up, slinging one strap over his right shoulder. Zack came up next to him and grabbed his own bag, doing the same as Cloud, only having one strap over his left shoulder. With that, the three left the house and moseied on to get to school. It was a cool day in November, a chilly breeze blowing by softly, gently ruffling up the clothes and hair of the three briskly walking through the cool weather. It was just warm enough that windbreakers weren't needed, the sun provided them with plenty of warmth from the cool wind.

The two boys each had a grasp on their father's hands, Cloud on the right side, Zack on the left. They were looking all around at the sights of the city known as Midgar. Blinking lights and billboards up in every direction, people bustling by even this early in the morning. A few vehicles roared past, and the morning sun brightened the walkways of the floating city. A few birds flew across the green tinted blue sky from high above, making Cloud look up and crane his neck to see them fly past.

Most likely they were going to the other contentint where more tropical weather was present. But then they would miss all the fun winter stuff like snow and ice and hot chocolate! That made the blonde's tummy growl softly, even if he did just have breakfast a measly hour ago. He looked towards his older brother, about to ask him a question, but he kept it to himself when he realized the ravenette was lost in deep and serious thought. What on Gaia could be on his mind?

The blonde's thoughts were interrupted when they found themselves face to face with the elementary school located in sector two.

"Alright you two, have a good day at school. I'll be back later to pick you up." Angeal said, giving each of the boys a quick little kiss on the cheek before he turned on his heel to walk to Shinra.

The two boys walked inside the school, where the heater was on and lightly blowing warm air onto them as they entered.

"Have a good day Zack!" Cloud said, about ready to walk off to his class, but the look he received caused him to stop.

The older boy looked nearly depressed. That usual shimmer behind his radiant blue eyes was all but gone, and he had a queasy looking smile on his face.

"Stay safe, okay Cloud?" He asked. His voice was soft, as if he was afraid to speak up too loud.

The blonde pouted for only a moment, before he shook his head then hugged his brother around the waist, squeezing tightly.

"Don't worry about me, 'Kay?" He asked, looking up into Zack's eyes with a carefree glow behind his own eyes.

A glint of that familiar shimmer returned to the raventte's eyes at that little remark. "Yeah, alright. You have a good day too Cloud." He responded.

The blonde let his older brother go, and the ravenette began to walk down the hall on his right to get to his class. Cloud broke into a sprint and dashed toward his classroom so he wouldn't be late. He made it into the room right on time as the bell rang. The blonde took a seat in his assigned desk in the classroom.

"Cloud! You're back!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

The young blonde turned to his right to see Tifa there, a big glimmer behind her chocolate brown eyes. Her brown hair was neatly braided and draped over her left shoulder.

"Yup!" The boy said with a chipper voice and a smile to boot.

"So have your wounds gone away?" She asked, still keeping that shimmer behind those eyes of hers'.

"Yeah, more or less. But no need to worry, I'm not gonna have anymore trouble with bullies from now on!" Cloud proclaimed, nodding his head with to emphasise his choice of words.

"Really?" The brown haired girl said, the glimmer in her eyes becoming more of a bright twinkle at this point.

The blonde nodded with a big grin on his face. It was nice to see Tifa again after all this time. Mr. Greenfield then entered the classroom, and the class started off the day with a small reading assignment from the classroom textbooks. Cloud didn't recognize the story like the Foolish Little Chocobo, but this one was just as enjoyable. Especially because this story was about moogles and cactuars.

For the first half of the day, they read from the textbooks, did a quick assignment for it, worked on multiplication and cursive writing. Soon, it was time for lunch. The blonde boy was excited. He'd get to see his big brother for lunch! He was near the front of the line this time, and Tifa was behind him. The two were talking together as they waited patiently for their turn to get a tray. Well, in this case, paper sack. Today was sack lunch day at the school.

They got little paper sacks containing a stick of string cheese, a package of fruit flavored snacks, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, apple slices, and their choice of either juice or milk. Once the blonde got his food, he scurried to an empty table, then scanned the large cafeteria for his big brother. He looked for a good two minutes, but didn't even see a sign on him. Not until he felt something, in this case, someone ruffle his hair from the opposite direction he was facing. Cloud whirled around to see Zack on the other side of the table, grinning his usual little grin.

"There you are big brother!" The blonde greeted with a big smile on his face.

"How's your day so far?" The ravenette asked, pulling his stick of string cheese from his paper bag.

"Great!" The younger boy exclaimed, opening up his package of fruit snacks and popping one into his mouth.

The two ate lunch and talked as if there was no tomorrow. Soon a whistle was blown, signaling that it was time for the third graders recess. That worried look settled over Zack's eyes again. Cloud only smiled and playfully chucked his older brother's chin with his fist.

"I'll be okay, I promise. You worry too much." The blonde said with a smirk as he threw his empty bag away.

Zack blinked once. Cloud was really beginning to change. It was no more than a week ago when the boy seemed timid and skittish, like he was constantly frightened. No more than a week ago, he had succumbed to the playground bullies and wound up in the hospital. No more than a week ago, he was screaming and crying from his older brother. He must be growing up. He watched that familiar head of impossible wheat blonde hair scurry off towards the playground. Suddenly, Zack didn't feel as worried anymore. Perhaps he had been babying the blonde too much.

Cloud enjoyed the fresh fall sunshine on his face as he went outside to go play with the other children. He took a deep breath of air and slowly exhaled. Now that he was back, he wasn't going to be pushed around anymore. That's a promise! As the blonde began to walk towards one of the playground gyms, he saw a dark shadow loom from behind him, and swallow him, overflowing in front of him. He knew who it was. He looked behind him to see the same three bullies from last week behind him. He wasn't scared this time. He could beat them for sure! He had a smug little glimmer behind his eyes as he carelessly smiled at them.

"Well, well. Look who's back from the hospital, boys." The leader sneered, chuckling darkly.

"Me!" Cloud exclaimed, throwing his arms up. He acted as if the question wasn't rhetorical.

"So little nature loving orphan, have you learned your lesson?" The one to the right asked, while the one on the left chuckled and snickered.

"Me? Uh, no. The question here is, have YOU learned YOUR lesson?" Cloud sweetly emphasised, as if he wasn't about to pummel their brains out.

"Hey, listen up brat! You need a refresher course in Pain 101?" The leader snapped, taking a step towards him.

The blonde saw this as a challenge. He slightly put his left foot in front of the other, twisted his body to the right slightly, and held his fists up. The bullies were silent for only a moment, until they burst out into a mad fit of laughter. Cloud only smiled in a cocky fashion.

"You think you can beat us?" The boy on the right sneered, cracking his knuckles as a hard scowl fell over his face.

The leader's hand shot out in front of his friend's, a smile spreading across his face. "Back off, Butch. I'll teach him a lesson." He spoke with a sneer.

"You sure Brick? I can take him out!" The one named Butch spoke up.

"No, don't dirty your hands boss, I wanna take him out!" The one on the left spoke up, puffing out his chest.

"You stay out of this too, Boomer. I wanna make sure this runt knows not to make fun of us." Brick said, taking another step towards Cloud.

The little blonde boy's smile still remained. He was sure that Brick was going to come at him like he did last week. As soon as he saw the older boy throw out his right fist, Cloud ducked and jabbed his smaller fist into the bully's gut. When Brick forcefully exhaled and bent over to put his hands on his stomach, the younger boy quickly followed with a quick right uppercut to the older boy's jaw. Brick stumbled back, completely dazed and out of breath.

"You'll pay for that, you Twerp!" Boomer cried, wildly swinging out his fist.

Cloud side-stepped to avoid the sloppy punch, then kicked his foot out, making Boomer stumble. When the older boy began to totter and loose balance, Cloud brought up his elbow and slammed it into the back of boomer's head. The older blonde fell to the gravel with a heavy thud. By this time, nearly every child on the playground was watching a little runt beat up the famous playground bullies. Some were shocked, some were impressed, and some just couldn't believe this was happening!

Butch growled angrily and took heavy steps up towards the smaller framed blonde. He raised his leg up for a kick, and when his leg struck out, the young blonde backstepped, nearly fumbling over himself in the process. He was able to regain his balance by the time Butch was rushing at him. How would he take down a bigger guy rushing at him? Trying to stop this freight train of a boy and Cloud's head would connect with the rocky gravel below. Time seemed to crawl at a snail's pace as he thought. What would he do? What Could he do?

Suddenly, he remembered a technique Angeal used once. He said that this move turns the opponent's speed and strength against him, and he had shown the blonde how to do the proper movements, but did he have enough strength? He was only eight and didn't even weigh seventy pounds yet! But he had to try! As Butch drew closer to him, Cloud gripped the front of his shirt and his right shoulder, and with a mighty scream of effort, he threw him over his shoulder and sent him to the gravel, hard.

The blonde stood up straight, breathing heavily. A thin glaze of sweat was coating against his neck and arms. Talk about a workout. He didn't realize he had been watched until excited murmurs broke out through the crowd. There were even some gleeful shouts and cheers. It made Cloud laugh nervously and use his hand to rub the back of his head as he blushed. On the inside, he had never been happier. He had stood up for himself and shown that he wasn't weak or a coward. He was strong now. Surprisingly, teachers didn't even reprimand the blonde, but thanked him instead! Apparently, these bullies had been behind a lot more than just tormenting other kids. They had graffitti'ed on the school walls, wrote death threats in the bathroom, and were constantly causing trouble. Cloud felt like he had been awarded a golden medal or something! He couldn't wait to tell Zack! He'd save his amazing tale for after school.

_That would be the best time to bring it up..._  
><em>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br>A/N: Alright! Chapter 15 is done! How'd you guys like it? Was it good? :D I hope it was! C:_

_Oooh! A little game for you guys, a test of knowledge if you will, BUT, special brownie points and virtual cookies will be given to the people who are able to guess where the names: Boomer, Butch, and Brick come from! I'll give you a hint: It's an old 90's cartoon that I still watch to this day! XD_

_Until the next chapter! Toodles! :D_

_Zack: What kind of outro is 'Toodles'? -_-_

_Cloud: NOODLES! :D_


	17. Chapter 16

_Woah! I've treaded my way all the way back to this story! Ah, the nostalgia of a first story ever uploaded! :D_

_Zack: -And the first to be neglected!_

_Me: Okay, are we ever gonna let this go? I'm sorry, okay! But I'm back, so that's all that matters!_

_Cloud: You should start 'I'm back'ing' more often! We sit in the back of your computer and collect virtual dust! It's so cold and dark back there...And dusty. It's so dirty and unkempt, why would you keep us there?_

_Me: O.O ...You didn't have to put it so harshly... Anyways, here's chapter 16 of Unbreakable Bond! :D ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _  
><em>~XChapter: 16X~<em>

"-And then, the big guy flew right over my head! I couldn't believe I pulled it off! He was really fat n' heavy n' stuff! But no, I beat him! I showed 'em all who's got the balls! Cloud exclaimed enthusiastically, waving his hands around for emphasis. As he was talking and moving his arms, his right hand had been gripping a fork with a load of macaroni and cheese impaled through, and a noodle or two flew off during his wild hand waving.

At the 'Who's got the balls' comment, a spit take, followed by childish laughter erupted from the right side of Cloud. Zack was laughing while water was dribbling down his chin and into his small pile of green beans. He tried to use his hands to cover up his mouth, but the rest of the water just spewed out of the gaps in his fingers.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, Cloud. But please don't use that kind of language at the dinner table, or at all preferably." Angeal chided from across the dining room table as he used his fork to gesture at the blonde for added effect.

"Oh, okay. Sorry Daddy." Cloud apologized, sticking his fork full of macaroni into his mouth promptly afterwards.

"But still-" Zack began, recovering from his laughter as he wiped the water away from his mouth. "-You took on those guys and gave 'em a what for, even though you're still so small." The ravenette spoke with a grin as he glanced at his younger brother.

"Is that a shot?" Cloud inquired playfully, nonchalantly pointing an empty fork at his older brother as he pouted softly.

"Not at all! I'm just really proud of how you've grown up is all." Zack responded earnestly as he raised his fork to take a bite of green beans, yet paused and stared at it analytically upon seeing a strand of his own black hair in the green veggies. He picked it out, took a bite, then offered his brother a smile after his earlier statement.

The blonde smiled brightly and stabbed into another helping of macaroni from his plate, eagerly shoveling the cheesy goodness into his mouth. From there, the small family of three ate in content silence, bringing up small talk every once in awhile when mouths were not full. Nearing towards the end of dinner, when most plates had been licked clean, Angeal chose to speak.

"Tomorrow, I'll be going up to Shin-Ra with Genesis and Angeal for some extra training. We're all going to spar together, but we can't get together until after you two get home from school. Since I don't want you two to stay by yourself at home yet, I was thinking you could come and observe." The ravenette spoke, eating up the last bits of his dinner.

The two boys looked towards each other with bright eyes, and smiles overcame their faces. They looked back towards the First Class with those same bright eyes and a big smile to match it.

"That'd be awesome!" Zack exclaimed.

"It sounds like lot'sa fun! I like seeing Sephy and Gen'." Cloud spoke, a soft giggle following after. Once he finished eating, he pushed his plate out, signaling that he was done eating.

Angeal rose from the table collecting his plate, as well as Zack and Cloud's. He took the dishes over to the sink to rinse them off before putting them in the dishwasher. While he was at it, he also taught the two boys how to load up the dishes and put in the detergent to get the plates clean. From there, they spend the rest of the night spending some time together playing games, and even practice a few hand-to-hand moves for self defense.

Then, all that was left to do was make it through a day at school, then the fun could begin!

"C'mon! You're falling behind!" Zack exclaimed over his shoulder as he mad-dashed from the bus-stop and towards their house. "I'm not falling behind! You're just running too fast!" Cloud retorted, running as fast as he could to catch up to his older brother.

No matter how fast the blonde ran, the ravenette was always faster than him. He always had more stamina, more energy when it came to physical exertion. Eventually, the older boy would be able to run so fast he'd always leave him in the dust. Now-a-days, the ten-year-old had to restrain himself from running so fast, but today, there was no restraint due to his overflowing excitement. "I'm not running too fast, you're just running too slow!" The black haired boy retorted playfully, laughter following his accusation. "It's not my fault!" The wheat haired boy argued back, waving his arms for emphasis as he ran.

His small outburst only caused his older brother to laugh some more before he finally pulled in the reigns a bit and allowed his younger brother to catch up to him. The blonde was already winded from the short sprint, but the ravenette looked unphased. The two looked ahead to see the house coming closer towards them as they ran. An energetic smile similar to a jolt of electricity surged across Zack's face, but only fueled the dread beginning to knot in Cloud's stomach.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" The ravenette cried, no longer holding back as he ran as fast as he could towards the wooden front door of the house.

"_Ahhh_! But I'm_ ALWAYS_ the rotten egg!" The blonde exclaimed with great frustration, trying to find enough willpower buried inside to make his legs run a little faster.

The eight-year-old focused too much on running fast, and in return, traded his balance for it. A costly mistake in the end. He ended up stumbling over his own feet and tripped at full velocity. His face hit the ground with a loud 'smack!", and his backpack had enough inertia to swing over his back and clonk him on the head. He just knew it was his evil math book that was going to be the cause of a new bump on the back of his head.

At the sound, Zack immidiatly screeched to a stop and spun on his heel, curious, but with a good idea on what the sound happened to be. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the blonde face down on the hard ground of the upper plate, refusing to get up, or even start crying for that matter. The ravenette dashed over as quick as he could, halting just a few feet in front of his fallen brother. He quickly sat on his knees and pushed the backpack from the klutzy eight year old.

"Are you alright, Cloud?" The older boy asked with a voice thick in consolation as he helped the smaller one up to his knees.

"Minus my scraped hands and knot on my head, yeah, I'm dandy." The smaller brother bit, harsh sarcasm laced in his voice as his right hand rubbed the tender spot on the back of his head.

"Sorry, I'll try to keep from running so fast when you're following me." Zack apologized as he helped Cloud off the hard ground.

The blonde nodded his head, still keeping his hand over the tender knot forming on his head. Not wanting to push the younger one too far, the older boy decided to walk the rest of the way towards the house. When reaching the deep brown front door, the ravenette pulled on it to see that it was already unlocked.

The two stepped inside the warm and inviting house, shedding their jackets and hanging them up on a small rack to the right of the front door. Their shoes were removed and placed on the small tile enclosure surrounding the front door before it branched off into shaggy light brown carpet.

Angeal was lounging on the couch, dressed in his SOLDIER outfit and a book in hand. The two boys approached the older man and clamored up onto the couch to sit on either side of him. Upon reading over his shoulder, Cloud discovered their current father figure was reading LOVELESS, and if memory served him, that was Uncle Gen's favorite book. Zack must have been thinking the same thing, because the question was out of his mouth before the blonde could even formulate it.

"Why are you reading LOVELESS? I thought you didn't like it that much?" The ravenette inquired, briefly skimming over a few lines of the poetic literature.

"I don't, but every time we all have a friendly spar, Genesis likes to quiz me and Sephiroth over it. It gets very redundant to hear him preach about it, so we just appease him with a few quotes so we can focus on our fight." The First Class explained, shutting the book closed as he gently tossed it over to a vacant glass end table, sporting nothing more than a lamp.

"Oh yeah! Is it time to go now?" Zack quickly piped up, eyes brimming with excitement.

Angeal's eyes rolled over to a cherry wood framed analog clock hanging above the television in the living room. The time read two fifty-eight, and the time to meet at Shin-Ra was three 'or so', Genesis had stated. Knowing his friends, Sephiroth would be promptly punctual and show up at three, right on the dot. And Genesis would be fashionably late, per usual for him.

"I suppose we can get a move on." The twenty-five year old responded as he stood up from the soft clutches of the couch.  
>Without any more words, Zack eagerly hopped off the couch and raced to the front door, quickly slipping on some black and blue high top skater shoes. Cloud didn't seem as excited as his brother, but never the less, did show signs of enthusiasm as he made his way towards the front door where his shoes were neatly placed.<p>

He slipped right into his black tennis shoes with flames printed on them. The two then grabbed their jackets from the rack screwed into the wall. The ravenette's jacket was big and black, and swallowed his hands. The blonde's was less heavy and was a sky blue color. The sleeves swallowed only half of his hands and fit him nicely.

With shoes and jackets in tow, the three exited the house. The two boys paused by the front door while Angeal took the necessary precautions to lock the front door before departing. Once this task was accomplished, the three were on their way to Shin-Ra. Zack was positively buzzing with excitement, running in circles and spinning as he half-walked, half-ran beside his brother and father. Cloud on the other hand, just stood beside Angeal, walking at his stride and hanging onto his hand, smiling at his brother's energetic behaviour.

The cool November chill spun loose leaves skidding on the ground up to the air, where they twirled for only a moment before gravity brought them back down to the ground. Cloud watched a single bright red leaf with speckled brown spots float around in front of his curious bright blue eyes. The pretty leaf seemed to follow them as they walked towards Shin-Ra. The blonde giggled softly and reached out his right hand to catch it. The wind, however, caught the leaf and sent it spinning out of his reach playfully. It was as if it was dancing on the wind to the symphony of the outdoors.

Then, the wind blew it high into the sky, and it disappeared. Cloud's eyes lingered on the light blue sky that was barely starting to turn a bit yellow near the horizon line. He loved the outdoors in the fall, it was so pretty. All the leaves were bursting with the colors of fire, and the few trees in Midgar looked so spooky. It was almost a rush for the eight year old.

But soon, the sights of scattered trees vanished as the Shin-Ra building loomed tall over their heads, just like it seemed to do when him and his brother had first been brought to Midgar by Sephiroth, back when they didn't know him all too well. It always intimidated the blonde whenever he approached it, it didn't seem to have the same effect on Angeal or Zack though.

They stepped in through the front doors, and heated air was the first thing to greet them. There were a few secretaries at their desks, smiling at the three when they entered. A few casual 'Hello's' were exchanged, but otherwise, conversation was kept to a minimum. There was a long elevator ride to stand through. Cloud and Angeal could manage, but Zack was bouncing around like a little puppy-dog, begging to let the long three minutes ride be over already!

As soon as the doors opened up, the ravenette boy threw himself out of the elevator with tremendous speed, almost tumbling as he did so. However, the blonde and older ravenette looked a bit more dignified when exiting the steely box. Once they stepped off, the metallic doors slid shut and remained closed. When the blonde was in familiar territory again, he dropped Angeal's hand and joined his brother in the curiosity department.

The First Class led the way towards the training room, where the simulation and fight would take place. Standing inside the simulation room, almost still as a statue, was Sephiroth, minty chartreuse eyes glancing towards the door when it opened. The tiniest smile flickered across the corners of his thin and bow-shaped lips when he saw his old friend arrive.

"You two, stay in the observation area." Angeal directed, pointing a finger at them to make sure they got the message.

"Yup!" The two chorused together in a sing-song voice.

With that, the ravenette stepped up to the closed glass door that separated the observation area from the simulation room. A soft_ 'woosh_' sound was heard, and the glass door slid open to the right, allowing Angeal access to the large room. Th two got to some talking, but it wasn't long afterwards when Genesis showed up, fashionably late by fifteen minutes.

There was just another moment of small talk, but soon after, weapons were drawn. Sephiroth with Masumane, Genesis with Rapier, and Angeal with a standard issued sword, even though the perfectly usable Buster sword rested against his back. They took ready positions, The auburnette and the ravenette looking to be teamed up to take down the silverette, slightly grinning at them with a characteristic slow smile to make him look somehow, more intimidating.

Then the fight began after a few seconds of stare-down. Angeal was the first to strike, each of his blows parried and deflected each time by the long seven foot katana wielded by its' skilled owner.

"It's weird, I didn't know that Seph was left-handed. I wonder how he fights so fluently! I couldn't even imagine swinging around a big-butt sword with my left hand!" Zack spoke up with a laugh, holding an imaginary sword in his left hand, then shaking his head disapprovingly.

"I knew. I paid attention the day he saved us from those monsters a few months ago. For some reason, it just seemed to stick." Cloud responded, not breaking his eyes away from the fight. He was fixated on each fluid and graceful motion from each of the SOLDIER's, wordlessly wondering how they moved like that.

The rest of their conversation died away as they continued to hold their eyes on the intense battle unfurling before them. Angeal was sent back by a counter-attack from Sephiroth, but Genesis sprang up from behind his ally and swung down hard. Quick as a cat, the silverette back stepped and parried the red weapon with unpracticed ease. The force sent the red-head back, but he flew back with grace, pirouetting in the air and landing firmly on his feet without so much as skidding out of place by an inch.

"Since when did you take ballet lessons?" Sephiroth inquired, a rare sense of humor showing through his usually expressionless face as he flicked his wrist. His sword cut the air around him as the blade took a place beside the wielder's side, hovering precariously like a serpent in waiting to strike.

Nothing more than a haughty exhale came from Genesis as he was back to attacking fiercely. Angeal had recovered from his blow by this point, rushing up to add another barrage of attacks at the silverette. Yet the man clad in black leather deflected each blow as if it was nothing more than child's play. No one had been cut or knicked, and no one had been taken down yet. It was like a stalemate, neither side yielding.

The battle lasted for fifteen more minutes before it was finally settled as a draw between the three of them. Each looked hardly even out of breath. There was no panting, no slouching. It was almost as if they weren't human. They each gave their respects and honored the fighting skills they each possessed, before making their way to the observation room. Both eyes looked up at the three in near admiration.

"How do I become a SOLDIER?" Zack asked breathlessly.

* * *

><p>AN: And that's where this chapter will be wrapping up! Hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry the fight scene ended up being so short, but I really couldn't think of hat to put in there ^^; But, in the next chapter, this story is going to start accelerating at a rapid pace! Zack and Cloud won't be children anymore! Ooooh! XD

Anyhow, drop a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter, okay? :3 Oh, and also, for the curious, in the last chapter, I asked where he names Butch, Brick, and Boomer came from. The answer is: The Powerpuff Girls! :D Laugh at me if you want, but that show is the shit! XD

Anyways, see you all in the next chapter!

Sayonara!  
>~Zimithrus1<p>

PS: Hope you had a great Christmas! :)


	18. Chapter 17

Howdy-do everyone! Look what I found sitting in the depths of my computer unfinished? Chappie 17 of Unbreakable Bond! :D

Zack: '_Howdy-do?' _What kind of intro is that?

Me: A damn good one, that's what!

Cloud: I'm shocked. You didn't wait a year to update this story! Just half of one...

Me: At least I'm making progress!

Chappie 17 everyone! :) 

* * *

><p>~XChapter 17X~<p>

"Cloud~! Get up, get up! Today's the day!" A young and bubbly voice exclaimed from just about every corner of the room.

The blonde groaned as he was rudely awakened from sleep by his older brother. He pulled the covers over his head and made a noise akin to that of an annoyed grunt. Sadly, the ravenette never got the message. Instantly, his covers were stripped straight off his clothed body. The newly turned twelve year old groaned louder and buried his face into his pillow.

"Hey, chocobo-butt, get up!" Zack exclaimed.

When there was no response from Cloud, a pillow was slammed down on to the back of his head. The blonde sat up with an annoyed glare on his face as he turned to glare at his fourteen-year old brother. His disheveled black hair was a mess as usual and resembled porcupine quills in the back. His bangs were parted down the middle and a few strands fell into his eyes while the rest unevenly tapered his full tanned face. A large smile was spread across his face as he held a pillow and the blonde's blanket in his hands innocently.

There may only be a two year difference in age, but that didn't mean squat when it came to how they grew. At only a minor fourteen years old, Zack was already a head taller than him and even his voice had gotten deeper than it was before. He was already standing at five foot six and had lost most of his childish features, only retaining a small amount of baby fat in his cheeks while the rest of him was lean and slightly muscular.

Cloud on the other hand, didn't look a day over ten. He retained more childish features in his face and build, only riding up to be four foot eight as his voice had not changed at all. He was starting to become more lanky, however. His blue eyes glared into his older brother's with an annoyed tint in them. He glanced over at his clock situated on his end table to see that it was seven in the morning.

"Really? It's Saturday, why the heck are you waking me up so early?" The blonde complained as he snatched his warm blanket back.

"Don't tell me you _forgot_?" Zack gasped, his mouth falling open in an over dramatized manner.

"Forgot what?" Cloud asked as he shook his head as a puzzled expression pulled at his eyebrows.

"It's the day I go show my stuff at Shin-Ra!-" The ravenette exclaimed before he jumped up on to his younger brother's bed and hovered over his face. "-You know, the tryouts to see if anyone's a worthy candidate for SOLDIER or the infantry?" He finished up with a huge grin overcoming his face.

"Oh, that's today?" Cloud asked as he pulled his face away from the over-excited ravenette's.

"Yeah! Hurry up and get ready, it starts at eight and I want you to be there with me and Ang'!" Zack told him as he gently play-punched his shoulder before bounding off his bed and scurrying out of his room.

Cloud slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, forgetting just how energetic his older brother could be at times. He put any morning person to shame with all his energy stored up in his body. He stretched his arms over his head and let out a long yawn, his joints popping as he commenced getting ready for the day. When his stiff muscles had the proper popping and time to unstiffen, the blonde stood up from his bed with one last yawn.

He looked around his rather empty room, only housing his bed, a bookshelf, and a small desk. He still had a few toys and stuffed animals scattered around here and there, or tucked away in a chest or his closet. He was still only twelve after all and had his bouts of acting his age. Ever since the blonde had turned ten and the ravenette had turned twelve, they had started sleeping in separate rooms. It was hard for Cloud to get used to at first, seeing how he always liked to have the young teenager he called his brother close to him during the late hours of the night, but he adjusted after some time.

It still wouldn't stop him from charging into his room whenever he had the occasional nightmare or during a particularly loud thunderstorm. They may be growing up and slowly growing apart due to their needs of privacy and wanting time to themselves, but they were still as close as they could possibly be at their ages. Even though they wrestled around and play-fought and generally gave the other a hard time, they still cared deeply for the other.

Zack was still as over-protective of Cloud as ever and any time the blonde came home from school in tears, the ravenette always threatened he'd go beat up whoever made him cry. Any time he really needed him, he was always there and knew just how to cheer the distraught blonde up. They were close, and nothing was ever going to change that.

Cloud popped open his closet door and scanned through the clothes he had. It was late summer, so something cool would be best. He selected a pale yellow shirt with an eight bit chocobo on the front, the word 'kweh' written in a pixilated font below. He also chose black cargo shorts that ended right at his kneecaps. He changed from the clothes he was sleeping in and into the fresher pair. When he was finished, he turned off the ceiling fan and dashed out of his room, down the hall, past the bathroom, and to his older brother's room at the very end of the hall.

The door was open so he let himself in. He stood by the door, holding the wooden frame in his hands as he stood by it shyly. He didn't want to just barge right in without the proper permission, no matter how close they were. Zack was standing in the middle of his clean, yet cluttered, room practicing kata.

His room had more decorations than the blonde's. Posters of old muscle cars, motorcycles, and even some of cute animals were situated all over the walls of his room. His bed was unmade and the deep navy blue covers were half on the bed and half crumpled on the floor. Even though he was practically a teenager now, he still had stuffed animals on his bed and on his desk, along with a small computer for his studies. Although if he were to be accepted into Shin-Ra if he past the try-outs, he wouldn't have to worry about school.

The way he moved was fluid and smooth, much like a calm ocean wave. The blonde watched in amazement at how fluidly he was able to move while standing still. He was so bouncy and hyper that it was just hard to see him so calm. He was dressed in a royal blue tank-top and navy blue baggy pants that hung low on his hips, rather than on his waist.

The ravenette's ears twitched as he honed in on the sounds of his little brother breathing softly by his door. He spun on his heel with a big grin on his face. Often times he would catch his twelve-year old brother watching him practice his kata or just plain old core training. The younger may know some self-defense, but that was about all he knew, not being as energetic to physical exertion as himself.

"You gonna hug the door all day?" Zack asked with a small laugh as he stopped practicing his kata.

"No!" Cloud defended with a smile as he further entered his brother's room. "Are you nervous about today?" He asked as he approached the ravenette.

"A little bit, but I'm mainly more excited than anything!" He admitted with a grin before he wrapped his brother into a loose headlock and proceeded to give him a noogie.

"Hey! Cut it out! What'd I do?" The blonde cried as he tried to wrestle out of the hold he was locked up in.

"I'm just giving you some brotherly affection, now hold still!" Zack laughed exuberantly.

"Nooo~! This is child abuse! I'm telling dad!" Cloud playfully threatened.

"You can't tell him if I... _tickle you!_"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Are you boys ready yet?" Came the call from Angeal as the older man stood, leaning against the doorframe. He was dressed in civilian clothes, consisting of a plain navy green shirt and camo cargo pants.

"Yup!" The ravenette exclaimed eagerly as he let his brother out of the headlock.

"We better get going, you don't want to miss the sign up and wait another year, do you?" The older ravenette inquired with a grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

"No way! I've worked too hard to miss out now!" Zack cheered, punching the air in front of him with both fists.

"Alright, let's get going then."

* * *

><p>Cloud held on to Angeal's hand as he was lead through the Shin-Ra building. They had parted ways with Zack after he had signed up and received his number in the lobby of the company. He would be the last one to demonstrate his skills today. The other two were now making their way towards the upper deck of the indoor training floor. The training grounds were located on floor fifty, while the observation deck was on fifty-one. The deck could easily hold five full units of infantry and still have some room to spare.<p>

As the two arrived at the observation deck, it was already pretty crowded. It was full of just about every SOLDIER in Shin-Ra and a few cadets that had a day off today. There was a section in the rectangular room that was reserved for family or friends of those who were trying out today. That area had a clear view of the arena and was situated just a little bit lower down, closer to the arena than the other observers. Angeal and Cloud made their way towards the designated area where a few other people were standing and watching the fighting down below.

Because of his notoriety, the First Class and child were given the best spots to stand in to see the fighting below them. Currently, a boy that looked to be about sixteen was fighting against a level two Red Saucer. He had already moved on to fighting it with the blade portion of the test.

For tryouts, they were given three main fighting styles to combat with as well as three different opponents for those styles. They had to first fight with their fists, then infantry-grade nightsticks and rifles, then with a blade suited for a third class SOLDIER. They would then be graded by how effectively they utilized their strength and abilities.

Each grade had six levels: Grunt, Infantry, Third, Second, First class, and Turk. This determined their strength and abilities and which place in Shin-Ra they would be best suited. After this portion of tryouts they would then be tested with Materia usage. Of course, they didn't expect much from pre-teens and teens alike, but it never hurt to see if they were naturals or failures with the orbs.

After the Materia tests came the physical endurance run. The endurance run would consist of them running an obstacle course that was mainly set up for SOLDIERs to train on. It had wall scaling, trench crawling, unknotted rope climbing, tire sprints, a set number of push-ups, squats, and chin-ups to achieve, and at the very end they had to climb a tower without ropes or ladders and capture a flag. This was all done trying to beat the clock and get the best time while staying light on your feet. A true tryout indeed. Cloud wondered how his brother _wasn't _nervous.

Although the nice thing about these tryouts is even if you pretty much blew it, you could still be placed within Shin-Ra's ranks and just work your way to the top. The tryouts were basically like a head-start. You'd be able to be put into a specific rank or class right then and there if you were deemed worthy enough. Or sometimes, you'd be scouted for the Turks rather than SOLDIER.

Cloud knew this because of the judges that were in charge of overseeing the tryouts. Angeal had told Cloud that there were five judges that took part. There was: Lazard, the SOLDIER director. Verdot: Leader of the Turks. Heideggar: Head of the infantry. Then the last two were both vice, and actual president of the company: Mr. Shinra himself and Rufus, his son and second in command.

You could be scouted for different occupations based on how you moved through the courses and trials and based on how you fought or what your strengths were. Cloud wanted to be able to run this course when he turned fourteen too. Right now, he was still too young and needed to finish his last year of elementary school. Shin-Ra wouldn't let you tryout unless you were fourteen or older.

Cloud was brought out of his musings when he heard cheering ring throughout the floor. He looked up to see that the sixteen-year old boy had just scaled the tower and grabbed his flag, claiming the first time of the night at twenty-three minutes and forty-seven seconds. He grinned, just knowing that his brother was going to mop the floor with these trials. He'd been training since he was ten even since he had seen the fight between Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal so many years ago. Cloud had the same kind of goal, but he just didn't have the same kind of drive as his brother did.

Another teen about the same age as the first one made his way out, wearing a number two pinned to his shirt. The blonde watched this teen run through the tests and obstacle course just as fast as the first one, only being just a tad slower in the end. The twelve year old watched all the young boys do their best and add their times to the course. The times ranged from eighteen to twenty-seven fastest time of the afternoon so far was set by a fifteen year old black haired boy with emerald green eyes. His time was sixteen minutes and four seconds.

Then a few minutes later, Zack jogged out with a big grin on his face. The number twelve was pinned to his shirt, and he was the last one of the day to participate. He paused and stood exactly where it was marked for him to stand. He looked up towards the area of the observation deck that was reserved for friends and family. Both his eyes and Cloud's locked for a second.

"Give 'em heck, Zack!" Cloud cheered, cupping his hands around his mouth to project his voice further.

The ravenette flashed him a huge smile and a thumbs up, signaling he heard the blonde and that he was going to do just that: Give 'em heck! When the president had given him the signal to start, that's what he did. His first opponent that he would fight hand to hand with was a standard cadet that had the honor neglecting regular duties and being able to participate in the tryouts. Fists started flying as blows were inflicted and dodges and blocks were taken.

Zack looked like a graceful ocean wave as he moved and fought, putting most of the others that went before him to shame. Well, you know how the saying goes '_save the best for last_'. The cadet was only able to land two punches on the fourteen year old, as aforementioned fourteen-year old was able to dish out punches left and right. When five minutes had ended he sustained three hits while he was able to dish out and successfully land twenty-three. He was given the rank of Second class for this portion. They then moved on to the nightstick part of the test.

This didn't blow over as well as the first portion. The ravenette was more clumsy with it and even ended up hitting himself in the face with it and having to stop momentarily. Cloud laughed, of course. He had been given the Grunt level for that test. Now for the blade test, he was _superb!_ He was able to defeat a level three Red Saucer, then a level two Bee Saucer! He was given the rank of First under that category. Cloud just knew Angeal was beaming with pride right about now, not even having to look in the end.

The Materia test wasn't too difficult, or so it seemed. Zack did fine with a small blizzard spell, but when it came to fire, his spell backfired and singed some of his bangs and coated his face in a sooty black. The blonde had another fit of laughs to himself, noting how dazed and confused his older brother looked at that moment in time. He was given Third class rank, only due to the fact that his first spell had gone okay.

Then came the obstacle course. More like a walk in the park for the fourteen-year old! He was practically able to leap over the wall as if he was just playing a simple game of leap frog! He was able to slide to his belly and start crawling right under the mesh above his body when it came to the solider-styled trench crawl. He almost looked like a little black-haired earthworm wriggling through the soil after a good rain.

Due to his amazing upper body strength, he climbed as fast as a nimble monkey would climb up a vine with a banana as its prize. When he touched the mark on the rope for how high they were supposed to climb, he slid down the splintered rope like a fire-fighter and touched back down so softly it was like he weighed no more than a feather! Next came the tire sprints. He acceled through those like he was a cool breeze on a spring day. He even did them with his hands locked behind his hands. Always the show-off in the end.

Next came the set number of workouts they had to perform. The number to complete was twenty. Cloud found himself rolling his bright blue eyes. Zack could _easily _do anything in fifteen's in his _sleep! _So the blonde watched with an all knowing and amused smile as he breezed through that portion faster than you could say 'hop, skip, and a jump away'. That's when he finally approached the foreboding tower a good twenty feet up into the air.

Zack began to climb the beams and poles that held the structure up, looking just like a child monkeying around on the neighborhood jungle-gym. He curled around the poles, jumped to the other side on occasion, leapt straight up to grab the bar above him, and even hang one armed just for show! He easily made it to the top with a small amount of effort on his part and claimed his flag. He had set the record time of the day: fourteen minutes and three seconds!

Applause rang out through the building and Cloud found himself whooping and cheering right along with the others around him. Zack, the ever showy teen, bowed in a proper fashion and even made a gesture of tipping a hat even though he was not wearing one. The five judges looked at each other at the table they sat at, evaluating his scores and determining what the best rank to start him out would be. Jaws dropped all around the observation deck when they decided he could start out as a Third class SOLDIER as soon as humanly possible!

Zack had been the only one that day to get such a high rank! Everyone else was categorized as Grunt or Infantry. Except that other black haired boy, he had been offered a position in the Turks due to the way he moved throughout his trial. Cloud was all for cheering and even the usually stoic Angeal joined in the celebrations too. Now there was a lot to talk about over the dinner table tonight!

* * *

><p>AN: And here's where I'll be stopping for the night! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Leave me a line of feedback and let me know what you guys thought! It gets the fingers typin' faster :p

Until the next chappie everyone~!

Toodles!  
>~Zimithrus1<p>

Zack: You know, why do you always make me sound so rude in these bits? *pouty face*

Me: I don't mean too! You just come out that way! D:

Sephy: Eventually she'll start writing me as the nice guy.

Me: I think it's already happened O.o

Cloud: My whole life is a lie now...

Sephy: Your whole life's _been _a lie. How many years did you spend thinking you were Zack?

Zack: Do what now?

Cloud: I don't wanna talk about it...

Laters everyone~! :)


End file.
